


An Ace and his King

by BlainelovesKurt



Series: Ace and his King [3]
Category: Glee, Glee- Klaine, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Ace and his King, Acephobia, Dom!Kurt, Dom/sub, Klaine, M/M, Part 3 of series, asexual!Blaine, demisexual!kurt, sub!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlainelovesKurt/pseuds/BlainelovesKurt
Summary: Dom!Kurt and sub!blaine finally take on life in the big city. But Life in New York city certainly isn't the same as Lima, Ohio. Part 3 of Ace and his King. Asexual!Blaine Demisexual!Kurt





	1. Freedom

"We're finally New Yorkers!" Blaine announced excitedly as he threw himself on their bed. Finn and Burt had left only five minutes ago after helping them move their furniture and boxes in.

"Blaine, get off the bed! We haven't even put sheets on it," Kurt complained. "And you're all sweaty."

Blaine got up, pouting that Kurt wasn't sharing his joy. He pulled his shirt over his head and threw it into their dirty clothes basket.

"Better?" Blaine asked cheekily.

Kurt rolled his eyes adoringly as he took in the sight of his boyfriend.

"Not for long," Kurt assured. "We have to go buy cleaning supplies. I don't want to unpack without dusting and cleaning our apartment. Who knows the last time it was cleaned."

"Our apartment," Blaine grinned dopily.

"Our apartment." Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine's cheek as he headed over to where they'd placed the totes with Blaine's clothes. He pulled out a shirt and compared it to what Blaine was already wearing. He nodded thoughtfully and handed it to Blaine.

"Thank you, Amour," Blaine said absently, pulling the shirt over his head.

"I think I saw a market a couple blocks away," Kurt commented, finding the keys on the kitchen island. "Maybe we can find dinner there."

"I get to make it, right?" Blaine asked.

"We'll see," Kurt teased.

"Please, Amour!" Blaine begged. "I've waited so long!"

"We'll see, baby," Kurt laughed, refusing to give Blaine an answer.

* * *

"You'd think your mother would've told us there was a doorman," Kurt said as he closed their front door.

"Maybe there wasn't one when she bought it?" Blaine mused, starting to put their groceries away in their new kitchen.

Kurt snorted. "I highly doubt that, baby."

Kurt grabbed the cleaning supplies and put them in the correct rooms for easy access. He came back to the kitchen where Blaine was just putting the last thing in the fridge.

"You start with the kitchen and I'll get the bathroom," Kurt informed him. "Meet in the middle?"

Blaine nodded, going to work. He wiped the cabinets down first, picking up almost a decade of dust.

"Eww!" Blaine grimaced. Kurt was right as usual. They didn't want to put their dishes away with that hanging around.

He cleaned the rest of the kitchen, making sure it was in spotless condition and moved on to their new living room. That was a bit of a challenge considering they'd set most of their boxes there until they could get to them.

Blaine started sorting and taking things into their correct rooms, and after a while Kurt joined him and started putting boxes in the empty room next to theirs.

"Did we decide what that room is going to be?" Blaine asked curiously.

"You'll see when it's done," Kurt grinned, giving no other explanation.

They continued sorting the boxes until Blaine came across a box from Kurt's room.

"You brought Westley!" Blaine discovered with a smile.

"Of course, I didn't want Margaret Thatcher dog to get lonely," Kurt beamed, hugging Blaine from behind.

Blaine let himself sink against Kurt's chest. "I didn't know you knew I put her in."

"You know I went through your boxes to repack them, when Finn almost threw his back out with a box of your books," Kurt replied, looking at Blaine with amusement.

Suddenly, Blaine's stomach growled loudly. Kurt looked at his phone at the noise and was shocked to see how many hours it had been since his dad left.

"Baby, go make dinner. I'll finish up with the boxes." He kissed Blaine's neck once and released him.

Blaine happily made his way to the kitchen and started looking for the correct pot he needed to make what they decided on at the market.

* * *

Kurt cleared their living room of boxes by the time Blaine finished. He set up their TV and moved their couch, so they'd be comfortable should they decide to watch it.

Blaine brought out their dinner and took a seat next to him. Kurt readjusted, throwing his arm over Blaine's shoulder and brought him closer. They ate silently for a minute enjoying the meal Blaine made for them.

"Good job, baby. It's really good," Kurt complimented him.

"Thank you, Amour," Blaine blushed.

"You know, Blaine. I think we have a new opportunity in our relationship," Kurt said matter-of-factly.

Blaine turned his head and gave him a confused look.

"No parents and an apartment to ourselves," Kurt pointed out.

"What did you have in mind?" Blaine asked hesitantly.

"Well, I can do this now." Kurt took both their empty bowls and set them on a table. He met Blaine in the middle for a passionate kiss that quickly led to half open shirts and Kurt on top of Blaine.

* * *

"I think I like this the best so far." Blaine said in delight, relaxing against Kurt's chest.

They'd decided to christen their new bathtub together with a bubble bath.

Kurt kissed Blaine's hair lovingly holding him to his chest.

"Yeah, we definitely couldn't have done this in Lima," Kurt commented lightly.

Blaine brought his hands up full of bubbles and made himself a soap beard.

"What do you think? Could I pull off a beard?" Blaine teased, turning around to show Kurt.

"I think you could, if you wanted." Kurt laughed. "But I prefer you clean shaven."

Kurt wiped the bubbles away and kissed Blaine softly. Kurt pulled Blaine close, ignoring that he was half hard. He deepened the kiss, the water overflowing from their movements.

* * *

When they were content and sleepy from their bath, they got out. Kurt lead Blaine back to their bedroom and went in search of their pajamas. He quickly found his own and put them on, but paused when he found Blaine's.

"You know what we also couldn't do in Lima?" Kurt asked, throwing a grin towards Blaine.

Blaine smiled, tilting his head questioningly.

"As long as you're comfortable with it," Kurt added hesitantly. "I've read that some subs. They-"

Blaine raised his eyebrow in polite confusion unsure of what Kurt was alluding to.

"They don't wear clothes around the house." Kurt blushed.

Blaine's whole body flushed pink at Kurt's suggestion.

"I'm not suggesting doing anything salacious." Kurt reassured as he walked over to Blaine and kissed his nose. He gathered Blaine up into a tight embrace. "Just a way to admire my gorgeous boy whenever I'd like"

Blaine shivered in delight at the prospect.

"Would you like that, baby?" Kurt whispered against Blaine's ear.

Blaine nodded repeatedly.

Kurt nipped at Blaine's earlobe and moved away, snatching the towel from around Blaine's waist as he did.

"Go hang our towels up," Kurt commanded teasingly as Blaine turned to do so.

Kurt watched Blaine walked away. He could definitely get used to seeing Blaine like this all the time. They'd have to find a comfy robe for Blaine-just in case they suddenly had visitors. But that was a tiny detail.

This would allow him to see all of Blaine: his lean muscles, his perfect ass, that adorable tummy and everything else Blaine's clothes usually hid.

Blaine returned still naked and blushed deep red at the look Kurt was giving him.

"Am I- Do you um-" Blaine blushed even harder. He looked down at his feet and bit his lip.

"I know I'm not perfect, Sir," Blaine admitted after a second. "But I'll do what I can to be what you want me to be, Amour."

A thrill of arousal ran through Kurt's body when Blaine called him Sir. He really didn't think that was a thing for him. He pushed the thought away when he realized what Blaine was claiming.

He smacked Blaine's ass once. "No one talks bad about my Blaine, including you."

He took Blaine hand and lead them to sit down on their bed. "You are so perfect to me, baby"

"Really?" Blaine asked self consciously his arms hiding his belly.

Kurt nodded reassuringly.

He waited for Blaine to stop hiding himself, but took action after a minute.

He grabbed Blaine's hands and pinned them above his head as he climbed on top of Blaine, pushing him over on the bed.

"Your hands stay right there," Kurt demanded. "Don't you move them one inch."

Blaine nodded as Kurt made his way down his Blaine's chest, leaving little kisses the whole way.

When he reached Blaine's belly, he stopped and stared up at Blaine.

"Is this, one the most adorably cute and beautiful spots on you, the place you're insulting?" Kurt asked accusingly.

Blaine wiggled uncomfortably, knowing he had no way to cover up the insecurity. "It's all fat." Blaine complained.

"I love your belly so much, Blaine. Don't let anyone tell you it's anything but attractive,"

Kurt reassured. "It's mostly muscle anyways, baby."

He licked across one of Blaine's abs. "Incredibly hot muscle."

Blaine flushed at the remark. "Well I'm glad you enjoy it."

"And that's the only thing that matters," Kurt confirmed with a smirk.

* * *

The days went by with Kurt and Blaine falling into their new routines. Without noticing, they'd made it through a month in New York.

"Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed excitedly as he brought his boyfriend breakfast in bed.

"Blaine," Kurt laughed accepting the food, "you know you don't have to do this everyday."

"I want too." Blaine pouted for a second. His emotions quickly changed back to excitement. "Do you know what day it is?"

"I don't know baby. What day?" Kurt asked, knowing full well exactly what today was.

"New York City Pride!" Blaine revealed.

"Is it?" Kurt teased, getting out of bed and heading for the bathroom. "I thought it was Saturday."

"Amour!" Blaine complained as he followed him.

"Okay, I know." Kurt turned around and pressed a kiss to Blaine's neck. "C'mon. Let's shower while I decide how skimpy an outfit I'm going to have you wear."

* * *

Blaine watched in fascinated interest as the parade passed them by.

It was so much better than the one they went to in Columbus last summer, it was far flashier and people seemed more open. Lesbians and gays alike showing off their relationships without fear of retribution.

"It's perfect," Kurt confessed, amazed as a float carrying the cast of The Book of Mormon went by. "I didn't want to believe it could be."

They continued watching until someone came up behind Kurt.

"Hey sexy," someone growled against his ear. "You wanna get out of here?"

"Excuse me! That happens to be my boyfriend!" Blaine complained, turning around to face the guy.

He was an older man-maybe even older than Kurt's father. He wore very little, but what he did have on was all leather.

"Hey, no one said you couldn't come too, hottie. Always room for another sub," the man said, throwing up his hands as he leered at Blaine's collar.

"He happens to be my sub," Kurt refused with a glare. "And I don't share."

Kurt tucked Blaine close under his arms and walked away to find a new place to watch the parade.

"The nerve of that guy!" Kurt bitched. "How dare he!"

"I'll admit I've been jealous of a lot of guys this past month, Amour. You're sort of a gay heartthrob," Blaine explained. "It's a wonder it's only happened once here."

"Says the cutie who I've caught at least twenty guys eyeing since we arrived at the parade alone," Kurt grinned. Kurt scanned the area again. "Make that twenty three."

Blaine frowned tucking, his head against Kurt's chest. "Maybe they wouldn't stare so much if you'd let me wear more than just my green workout shorts."

"Hmm," Kurt reached down and squeezing Blaine's ass. "They can look, baby. But they can't touch. Don't you worry."

* * *

Soon enough the parade finished and they made their way through the event.

Kurt and Blaine strolled through the booths absently.

They stopped at a queer book booth to let Blaine pick out a few. Now that their apartment was unpacked, Blaine found he had a lot more space to fill on the bookshelves built into their living room walls.

Blaine even managed to tempt Kurt with a few, promising he'd also read them in case Kurt didn't like them.

They moved on to other booths and within the hour, Blaine had a Pride flag wrapped around himself like a superhero cape.

"You look like a dork, Blaine," Kurt grinned as Blaine let it fan out behind him, his hands on his hips as he posed.

Kurt took out Blaine's camera from his spot on the ground and memorialized it.

"I am Pride Man!" Blaine declared with a small laugh. "Lover of all LGBT and avenger against homophobes!"

"Really?" Kurt played along. "What do you do to them?"

"I ah- work with the ACLU to um-" Blaine stumbled embarrassed "I don't know. I haven't planned this one enough."

"Wait," Kurt stood up. "This one?" Kurt grinned wickedly. "You have other superhero identities planned out, don't you?"

"Yes," Blaine admitted, blushing as he let the flag fall against him. "Sam and I use to LARP… well, I guess people would say, play superheroes together."

"I am dying to hear about them." Kurt grinned, but knew this wasn't the time, and Blaine was embarrassed. "Maybe tonight you tell me over dinner?"

Blaine nodded in relief.

"Now, I see an area I've been dying to go through." Kurt announced as he gestured toward an area of dividers blocking what was behind it from view. "And I think you're going to enjoy it too."

Blaine gathered up their stuff and obediently followed Kurt to the restricted area.

"IDs?" A woman asked them as they approached.

Kurt pulled his and Blaine's new New York state license out of his wallet and handed them to her.

"Aren't you a little young to have a sub?" she asked after looking at their IDs and Blaine's collar. "You two be careful."

Kurt sighed as they went through. Yes, he knew having a sub at nineteen wasn't exactly normal, but neither were he and Blaine. He still wore his promise ring and thought of it as his pre-engagement ring.

Blaine looked around, his eyes widening at the sight in front of them.

Sex toys. Everywhere. BDSM sprinkled throughout. There were subs on this side of the dividers without an ounce of clothing on. And demonstrations were being carried out in several tents around them.

Kurt took his hand and squeezed it, knowing it looked a little overwhelming. They wandered around to a few booths before Kurt stopped.

"Baby, pick one that you like." Kurt said pushing Blaine a little into one of the booths.

Laid out on the table were paddles, whips, floggers and other spanking devices.

Blaine looked at them all hesitantly. "But I like your hand."

"I don't seriously spank you very often. But when I do, it's not for you to like," Kurt warned.

He'd thought about it a lot. Blaine tended to obey and requested to be spanked sometimes. But when Blaine wanted to be a brat, it never felt like it was enough to keep Blaine from enjoying it.

Blaine groaned and looked at it all. He picked up a smaller paddle, the size of a hairbrush, and looked it over. When he determined that there weren't any bells and whistles added to make it more painful, he handed it to Kurt.

"Why this one?" Kurt asked curiously, bouncing it in his hand experimentally.

"That one looks like it will hurt less," a man sitting off to the side commented. "But you might as well just use your hand if you're getting that one."

"Oh?" Kurt asked turning toward the man. "What would you suggest?"

"Depends on what you're looking for," the man replied, getting up and helping Kurt.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine stayed in the area for a while longer. Kurt enjoying himself as he teased Blaine with all the purchases they'd made to try out on Blaine.

They'd expanded their lives over the past month. Now that no one was around to see them play, they could explore things they barely dabbled in while in Lima.

Kurt opted that they not go to any of the parties this year. They still only barely knew the streets of New York and Kurt did not want to try to find their way back home in the middle of the night.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews will make the chapters come faster just fyi.
> 
> Also I grew to hate this chapter of the fic, mostly because I've probably read it 50 times while writing/editing/etc.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> arousal =/ attraction. Just a refresher.

When they found themselves back at home, Kurt went into the room that he still had yet to let Blaine into. He put down some of their purchases and came back out to find Blaine still standing near the door curiously.

"I didn't forget," Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine's cheek as he set a fluffy but sturdy pillow by the door. "There you go, baby."

"Thank you, Amour," Blaine said with a small smile.

Blaine had recently asked if he could kneel by the front door as he waited for Kurt, but Kurt worried that he'd hurt his knees doing that for what could be hours. He'd relented when they'd found the pillow specifically meant for that type of kneeling with tempurpedic material inside to support Blaine's knees.

Blaine had compromised for it, having wanted to get a pillow with less padding. Kurt had wanted more.

"Go get my organic aloe vera oatmeal infused lotion, baby. I want to inspect your body to make sure you didn't get burned anywhere," Kurt smiled, running his fingers over Blaine's cheek.

"Yes, Sir," Blaine said, playfully saluting as he went toward their bedroom.

Kurt smacked his ass in return, laughing at Blaine.

He headed to the kitchen and grabbed the bowl of fruit Blaine had cut up earlier this morning.

He placed it on their coffee table, taking off the wrapping as Blaine returned.

Kurt motioned for Blaine to lay down on the couch on his stomach.

"Open," Kurt commanded when Blaine turned his head towards him.

He placed a small piece of watermelon in Blaine's mouth and took a piece for himself, as he took a seat next to Blaine's waist.

Kurt picked up the lotion and squirted some of it onto his hands. "Tell me if you feel any irritation. This should help, but I've a stronger non-edible lotion for later if you are burned."

"Okay," Blaine agreed, snatching another piece of fruit and placing it in his mouth as he relaxed into the soft couch.

Kurt went to work massaging the lotion into Blaine's skin starting at his neck. Kurt perched himself on Blaine's ass for easier reach.

They were both silent for a few minutes until Blaine let out a loud breathy moan as Kurt massaged a knot in his upper back.

"I don't think I've heard that one since your last blowjob," Kurt leaned over to whisper huskily in Blaine's ear.

Blaine blushed. "For you or when you?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, baby. It doesn't matter. You moaned like a little whore either way," Kurt confirmed, continuing lower on Blaine's back.

Blaine turned a deeper shade of red.

"Hey, none of that. I can't see if you're burned," Kurt chided, pinching Blaine's ass.

"It's not everyday my Dom calls me that, so please excuse me for blushing," Blaine mumbled petulantly.

Kurt grabbed two pieces of fruit and shoved them in Blaine's mouth, making Blaine cough at the sudden intrusion.

"What was that?" Kurt asked innocently.

"Thank you, Amour. I'll try not to," Blaine corrected himself.

"Good boy," Kurt kissed Blaine's back and continued his work.

He stopped his motions when he got down to Blaine's lower back. He poked Blaine's back and watched him wince.

"That's what I was afraid of," Kurt sighed stroking his fingers across the burnt skin gently.

He squirted some lotion on Blaine's back, trying to keep his thoughts clean. Blaine would notice if he got any harder than he already was. And it was touch and go on whether Blaine would feel completely comfortable with it.

Blaine had only just gotten comfortable enough to suggest blowjobs. This was a welcome turn of events, but he did have to make sure it was what his boyfriend really wanted, and it wasn't just him suggesting them to make Kurt happy. Blaine had admitted that it did feel good, and he enjoyed making Kurt feel that way even if Blaine still didn't necessarily need it.

Kurt spread the lotion across Blaine's back as Blaine exhaled in relief at the feeling. He added another layer of the lotion, letting the aloe vera soak into Blaine's injury.

He stood up from his place on Blaine and got a pout in response.

"I have to check your legs, babe," Kurt said, dismissing Blaine's pout as he spread the lotion over Blaine's thighs.

Kurt let himself enjoy touching his sub, licking his lips as he imagined what he'd like to do to Blaine's thighs and his calves. His made his way farther down Blaine's legs, finding no burns.

"Ah, Amour?" Blaine asked sweetly.

"Yes, baby?" Kurt asked distractedly.

"Do you need me to take care of that?" Blaine motioned at Kurt's crotch where his hard cock was now completely erect.

Kurt flushed, not having realized his body's reaction to his fantasy. "No, It's okay. I have a better idea. But it has to wait till I'm done."

Blaine looked at him, searching for some sign as to what Kurt meant, but remained silent.

"Okay, turn over," Kurt informed him after a second. He was happy to note that all the touching had affected Blaine as well.

Kurt made his way back up Blaine's legs and made a noise of appreciation at Blaine's thighs. He started littering kisses on Blaine's lower torso and spread the lotion in his wake. The routine continued until he reached Blaine's shoulders.

Kurt tutted, "I should've noticed you were getting burned here."

Blaine kept quiet, knowing Kurt wasn't expecting an answer.

Kurt sucked at Blaine's neck as he spread the lotion over Blaine's burns and the rest of Blaine's upper torso. He was mostly done looking for burns. Now he just wanted to touch his sub.

Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine's lips once his was satisfied with a hickey he'd left. Some men were looking at his Blaine a little too much today. People need to know his boy was taken.

Kurt looked over Blaine's arms quickly and found them unharmed.

"Okay. Now, you say stop the second you feel even the slightest bit uncomfortable," Kurt demanded.

Blaine nodded.

"I need that verbally, baby," Kurt sighed.

"I'll say stop if I'm uncomfortable," Blaine smiled.

"Good," Kurt grinned, capturing Blaine's lips

They deepened the kiss and slowly Kurt found himself on top of Blaine. He let himself melt against his sub. He cupped Blaine's face in his hand expertly moving him where he wanted him.

Kurt broke their kiss and pulled away. He rolled his hips against Blaine's experimentally a few times.

"Oh my god, what was that?" Blaine asked breathlessly.

Kurt didn't expect that question. He normally tried very hard to keep his hips away from Blaine's, but surely it had happened a few times accidently? Of course, Blaine probably had never been hard then.

"Should we stop?" Kurt worried.

"No. That felt really good," Blaine moaned. "How come we've never done that before?"

"Because I didn't want to make you uncomfortable, baby," Kurt said conversationally.

"We can do that," Blaine said reassuringly. "Do you have to be so far away though?"

Kurt grinned, finding Blaine's lips again as he sunk closer to Blaine. He ground his hips against Blaine again and Blaine responded accordingly. They found a rhythm together.

Blaine broke their kiss to leave a hickey of his own on Kurt's neck.

Soon Kurt was feeling more desperate with every time his hips met Blaine's.

"Baby- Ba- Blaine, honey," Kurt moaned out, trying to get his attention.

He caught Blaine's attention, their hips stilling.

"Is something wrong?" Blaine asked cluelessly

"I don't want to come," Kurt informed him. "I want our first time to be special. Not right after Pride, when I've seduced you."

"I thought we did that last November," Blaine grinned. His smile fell away after a second. "Or do you mean penetration, because I'm really not ready for that."

"We did. But we've just done handjobs and blowjobs. This seems like more," Kurt said comfortingly. "And some people never do penetration. We never have to do that if you don't want to."

Kurt readjusted how he was laying on Blaine, resting his arms on Blaine's upper chest. He pressed a kiss to Blaine's nose.

"There's this other thing, we could try called intercrural. That isn't penetration either. And I've read that some allosexual people only ever go that far too," Kurt explained. "But, I think what we were just doing, wouldn't you consider that sex, Blaine?"

Blaine was silent for a few minutes, and Kurt let him think.

"You're right. Although I thought it would involve less clothes," Blaine teased then got serious. "And it wasn't uncomfortable."

"Well, I did seduce you," Kurt grinned. "You didn't even realize there was anything to be uncomfortable with."

"Thank you, Kurt," Blaine said sincerely. "And thank you for the preparation, Amour."

"You needed it," Kurt responded, kissing Blaine sweetly in response to both comments.

* * *

Kurt was sitting at his sewing machine doing alterations, when Blaine came home, his arms filled with a few comic books.

"Kurt! I just realized we haven't decided what we're going to Comic Con as," Blaine said frantically as he made his way over to the corner Kurt was sitting in.

"I assumed we were going as ourselves," Kurt smiled, enjoying the enthusiasm Blaine obviously had for the topic.

"We can't go as ourselves!" Blaine sighed. "We'd stand out and look like casual fans!"

Kurt stifled his laugh. He didn't see what was wrong with looking like a casual fan. But he would never tell Blaine he felt that way.

"What did you have in mind?" Kurt asked curiously.

"You could be Luke Skywalker," Blaine suggested enthusiastically.

"I don't recall him having a love interest," Kurt turned down.

"You'd make a beautiful Remus Lupin."

"I'm not sure I want to wear rags," Kurt responded.

"Well you could be Steve-" Blaine suggested, grinning ear to ear.

"Is this entire conversation just you trying to convince me to dress as Captain America?" Kurt interrupted.

"No," Blaine admitted. "It was just a suggestion. But if you want to be..."

"I'll see about making the costume, baby. But no promises that I'll go out in public in it," Kurt laughed.

Blaine pouted, "You'd be a cute Captain America."

"I suppose that would make you…" Kurt trailed off.

"James Buchanan Barnes, of course," Blaine supplied. "He's with Black Widow in the comic books. But I like Steve and Bucky even if he died in the movies."

"Well, why don't we watch the movie so I can get ideas for the costumes?" Kurt suggested, grinning to himself at Blaine's excitement.

Blaine went over to their DVD player and pressed start. He was settled before Kurt could even get up.

"Someone's in a hurry," Kurt remarked. "How did you even know it was in the DVD player?"

"Sam and I watched it over skype together while we compared it to the new Avengers movie the other day," Blaine explained.

Kurt grabbed his sketchbook and took a seat next to Blaine. He flipped it open to what he thought was a blank page and snorted at the almost comic book drawing.

"What is Nightbird doing here?" Kurt wondered.

He hid his annoyance that Blaine had touched his sketchbook.

"I had a sudden burst of inspiration, and you said you wanted to create it. I had to make a few adjustments to the version you were making," Blaine explained.

"How about we make the adjustments together next time?" Kurt suggested. "I might need to use my sketchbook for school or finding a job.

At least he wasn't touching his sewing machine.

"Okay," Blaine agreed absently as the movie played on the screen.

Kurt turned to the next page and started sketching.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is set in 2012 if you're confused about the Avengers movie or Blaine not knowing about Bucky.


	3. Working Men

* * *

Blaine made his way to Time Square. His mother was in town, and she wanted him to come to a restaurant just around the corner. Kurt was busy working, so unfortunately he couldn't come.

He made his way inside when he got there. He liked it after his first glance. Waiters and waitresses were performing for their customers. Blaine decided he would love a job here. And their apartment wasn't all that far away.

Blaine saw his mother and hurried over to her.

"Mama. Hi."

"Oh look at my little grown up!" she gushed. "You and Kurt are taking care of each other, right?"

"Of course, Mama. Everything's perfect," Blaine assured her.

"Good," Pam smiled and changed subjects. "The food here is great. And the entertainment is a nice bonus. Do you like it, Blainey?"

"It's nice," Blaine remarked, looking around happily as a customer requested a song.

"I got you an interview," she stated matter-of-factly. "Actually I got you and Kurt an interview, but I guess that didn't work out."

"It's okay. He's working as a barista at our new coffee stop," Blaine smiled. "But thank you, Mama."

Pam stood up. "I've got some clients I need to meet. But I'll come by for dinner. You can tell me how you aced your interview."

"Wait, you mean the interview is now?" Blaine asked, wide eyed.

"I know you'll do amazing," Pam reassured him as she gathered her purse.

Pam shot him a smile and left the restaurant.

Blaine panicked. He was not prepared for this. He quickly schooled his features to project calm when a man came over.

"You Blaine Anderson?"

"Yes, sir," Blaine turned on the charm.

"My name is Gunther. I'm manager here. Did you prepare a song?"

"Actually no, I'm sorry," Blaine said calmly, internally freaking out.

"Good. There's going to be guests who request songs and you need to be ready to perform it at a second's notice," Gunther explained. "You seem the crooner type. Give me Sinatra's Fly me to the Moon."

"Oh um, okay," Blaine stumbled out.

He stood up and made his way to the stage where there was a piano. He performed his heart out. When he was done, the restaurant burst into applause.

Blaine grinned and made his way back to Gunther.

"Damn kid," Gunther complimented. "Go find Dani. She'll teach you what you need to know. You'll be on the schedule next week."

"Thank you, sir!" Blaine said, shaking his hand.

It took him a few minutes but he finally found Dani.

"Excuse me? Gunther said to find you?" Blaine asked politely.

"Aren't you a cutie," Dani complimented him. "If I weren't gay..."

Blaine blushed. "So am I."

"It was never meant to be," Dani joked. "How about just duet partners then?"

"I could do that," Blaine agreed.

Dani smiled. "The rest of this job is mostly learning to balance plates and remembering specials. It's not that bad. We've got a high turnover rate because people leave to be on Broadway though."

"That's promising," Blaine remarked.

"Ahh, another Broadway baby," Dani grinned. "Where are you going?"

"NYU. My boyfriend is going there too."

"He cute?" Dani asked.

"The cutest," Blaine confirmed.

* * *

Blaine was practically skipping when he got home-desperate to tell Kurt about his job and new friend, Dani. He visibly deflated when he walked into the living room.

Kurt was standing there, arms crossed over his chest.

"Baby? Didn't I tell you to clean the kitchen before you left for the day?"

Blaine blinked. "Yes?"

"And did you clean the kitchen?" Kurt asked sternly.

Blaine flushed, "I forgot to. I was too excited about lunch with my mom."

"Well she called and said she's coming over for dinner. So you better get in there and do it," Kurt demanded.

Blaine obediently followed Kurt's command.

"Don't think you got out of your punishment, Blaine," Kurt continued. "I'm deleting A New Hope from our DVR."

"But Sam and I-"

"I don't care what you were going to do with Sam. I gave you one job for today and you ignored me."

"Yes, Amour," Blaine sighed. That movie time had extras about the rebels that he wanted to watch.

* * *

Once Blaine finished cleaning, he started making dinner.

Kurt had wandered in halfway through his cleaning and reminded him of things he missed.

Now he was making a cheesecake for dessert.

"So where did you go today?" Kurt asked curiously.

Blaine was still exploring the city and familiarizing himself to the surroundings.

"I got a job," Blaine told him proudly.

"You did?" Kurt asked then teased. "I thought you were going to be my little house sub."

Blaine blushed. "My mom set it up and didn't tell me till the manager was almost ready for me."

"That sounds like her," Kurt rolled his eyes. "Although I'm surprised. I thought she wanted you to focus on school."

"I think she realized that we didn't want to be like Cooper and rely on my trust fund," Blaine admitted. "I could quit, if you want me too? I start next week."

"No, baby. As much as I like the thought of you vacuuming in the nude. I think it's good that both of us are contributing."

"I've never vacuumed in the nude," Blaine said confused.

"Just a fantasy then," Kurt teased, kissing Blaine's ear lightly.

There was a knock on the door, and Blaine hurried to answer. But not before kicking his pillow away from the door and shoving it under their front hall table.

He opened to find his mom standing there.

"Hi Mama, We were just finishing making dinner. It'll be a few minutes."

"That's okay," she smiled. "It smells great."

She followed Blaine into their living room where Kurt was setting down a plate of appetizers Blaine had made.

"Can I get you a drink, Mrs. Anderson?"

"Oh Kurt, call me Pam," she brushed off. "I brought some wine. I'd love a glass of it."

Kurt looked over at Blaine with a puzzled look. Had she really brought her own wine?

Blaine shrugged and went to get a wine glass out of their cupboard.

He returned and handed it to her.

"Blainey, go get two more," Pam said, amused.

He obeyed, embarrassed.

"I know you two probably drink, so what's the harm?" Pam explained, taking a seat on their armchair.

Blaine returned and Pam poured the three cups of wine.

"So how did your job interview go, Blainey?" Pam asked as Blaine took a seat next to Kurt.

"The manager asked me to sing. After that he just offered me the job," Blaine said, still amazed.

"I knew he would!" Pam grinned. "You probably blew him out of the water!"

"Where did you get a job by singing, Blaine?" Kurt asked surprised.

"It's called the Spotlight Diner," Blaine told him. "Apparently, they have a high turnover rate because the employees leave to be on Broadway."

"That's amazing, Blaine!" Kurt said excitedly, a little jealous.

"It is, Blainey."

"I made a friend too. Her name is Dani, and she's really nice."

Their conversation continued until the timer went off for dinner. They paused for a few minutes to serve up the food, then Pam asked them about their life in the big city.

* * *

Later that night, as they got ready for bed, Blaine brought up their previous conversation.

"You know, just because I have a job, that doesn't mean I can't still be a house sub," Blaine said casually.

"I was teasing you, baby. I think its nice that we'll both have our own money," Kurt reassured him.

"But it'll be our money, right?" Blaine asked, unsure of what Kurt meant.

"Of course. It's each our own money," Kurt smiled. "You can buy all the books and fandom merchandise you want with it."

"I guess that's good," Blaine said, a little disappointed. Weren't they supposed to be sharing a life together? Didn't adults in a relationship share money? And Kurt was his Dom. Wasn't he supposed to take care of the finances? How could he do that without Blaine's money as well?

His hurt and confusion must have shown on his face because Kurt pulled him into a hug.

"Don't worry about it, baby," Kurt soothed, misunderstanding what Blaine was reacting to. "I'll support your decision either way. It's not like you don't already have a source of income."

Blaine forced a half smile. "Did I tell you my mom got you an interview there too?"

"Really?" Kurt grinned as he released Blaine and slid into bed. "I'll admit it sounds like it would be fun."

"I'm sure I could try to get you another one?" Blaine admitted with a real soft smile.

"No, it's okay baby. I actually like my job now. And I want to try to go out for this fashion internship at that starts around when school does," Kurt explained, turning on his side to face Blaine.

"You're not changing your major, are you, Amour?" Blaine asked concerned, moving to face Kurt. "The world would lose out on how amazing you are if you did."

"Not changing it. I was thinking of minoring in fashion design," Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine's nose. "Like what you're doing with photography."

"I'd love to see what you can create with a few classes. What you do now is already awesome," Blaine complimented him.

"Well, I try," Kurt joked as he turned off the light with the remote next to their bed.

Blaine scooted over onto Kurt's side of the bed as he turned over, fitting perfectly in Kurt's arms.

"I love you, Amour."

"I love you too, baby."

They drifted off, any worry either of them had floating away.

* * *

Blaine kneeled on his pillow by the front door, waiting for Kurt to come home from work.

He tried to keep still and his eyes toward the ground, but neither of those things were a strong point for him. He was becoming frustrated with himself. How was he supposed to be a good sub for Kurt when he couldn't even sit still when he's alone?

His mind kept wandering as well. It was filled with thoughts he knew he shouldn't be thinking about, like what Kurt was doing with the second bedroom or how far along Kurt was on their costumes for Comic Con.

Kurt explicitly told him he wasn't allowed to look until he was done with them. But it wouldn't hurt to just take a glance, right?

He was saved from himself when he heard a key in the door.

Kurt opened the door and put his keys away in the dish that sat by the front door.

He looked down and jumped.

"I almost didn't see you there, baby!"

"I was waiting for you," Blaine pouted. "I made dinner and cleaned up, but you still weren't home."

"The coffee house got really busy just before I was due to get off," Kurt explained, heading for the kitchen. "I couldn't just leave."

Blaine followed, crawling on his hands and knees.

Kurt grabbed the prepared dishes for their island and put them on their table. As he sat down, he felt Blaine at his side.

"What's wrong, baby?" Kurt asked, worried. Blaine wasn't this submissive on a normal day. He should've seen it when he walked in, but he'd just thought Blaine wanted time to think while he waited.

"It's stupid," Blaine confessed. "I just missed a note singing at work, and we had some tourists that were less than nice. They yelled at me for not getting them menus fast enough and when I didn't know the words to a song they requested by heart."

"Baby, it's not stupid," Kurt reassured, running his hands through Blaine's hair. "And screw those tourists. I get those type at work too. You can't let them get to you."

Blaine nodded unhappily.

"Hey, none of that. It's not your fault, Blaine. You couldn't have done anything differently. They would have found a reason no matter what," Kurt soothed, seeing Blaine's unhappy expression.

"Come up here, baby," Kurt continued. "I know you want to be on the ground, but I'd rather you just sit in my lap."

Blaine shot him an anxious smile and climbed up into Kurt's lap.

They shared a plate as Kurt ate and fed Blaine.

"What else happened today, baby?" Kurt asked, knowing that there was more to it than just being yelled at.

"The train broke down, and I ended up having to walk to work this morning," Blaine confessed. "And my throat started to hurt halfway through my shift."

"Do you feel sick?" Kurt asked, looking for any signs on Blaine for sickness.

"On my first order, a toddler sneezed in my face. Now my throat feels scratchy," Blaine admitted.

"My poor Blaine," Kurt worried, kissing his forehead to see if it was hot. "Let me finish eating and then we can cuddle on the couch and watch whatever you want."

Blaine stayed silent for few minutes letting Kurt eat and opening his mouth for access when Kurt held a fork full of food in front of him to eat.

"I love you, Amour." Blaine said sweetly resting his head against Kurt's chest content, when his plate was empty.

"I love you too, baby," Kurt smiled, taking the last few bites of his food and offering Blaine a little more.

He put their dishes in the sink and followed Blaine to the living room. He watched while Blaine picked a movie and sat down on the couch.

"Lay down, baby," Kurt commanded.

Once Blaine was laying comfortable, Kurt laid down across him and pulled a blanket down on them.

"Comfortable?" Kurt asked as he adjusted his position so most of his weight was on Blaine.

"Very," Blaine sighed contently, loving the feeling of Kurt's body weighing him down. All the events of the day seemed less terrible now that he had Kurt.

Blaine turned his head slightly to watch the movie he'd put on. He didn't know what they were watching, as he had just grabbed a movie and put one in.

After a few minutes he heard Kurt humming a song under his breath. Listening closer he found that Kurt was actually singing.

_You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'_

_Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'_

_Don't know if I could ever be_

_Without you 'cause boy you complete me_

_And in time I know that we'll both see_

_That we're all we need_

Kurt sang sweetly, not having realized he had Blaine's attention.

Blaine smiled and joined in at regular volume.

_Cause you're the apple to my pie_

Kurt sang the next line at normal volume, shooting Blaine a toothy smile.

_You're the straw to my berry_

Blaine kissed Kurt's shoulder.

_You're the smoke to my high_

_And you're the one I wanna marry_

They both sang, grinning at each other. Kurt stroked Blaine's cheek.

_Cause you're the one for me_

_And I'm the one for you_

_You take the both of us_

_And we're the perfect two_

Blaine moved his head up slightly and caught Kurt in a kiss, forgetting about the movie and the song as he sucked on Kurt's lower lip and Kurt's body weighing him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Perfect Two by Auburn
> 
> Please Review and Kudos and maybe I'll remember to update again every two days like I meant to with this chapter.


	4. Comic Con

The day of comic con dawned early.

Blaine could not sleep due to his excitement. He decided to get up and make his Dom breakfast. After all, he was taking Blaine to ComicCon. He'd wanted to go for years, and now, today, he was.

He started their coffee pot and pulled out the ingredients for his special blueberry pancakes. He made quick work of them and soon had a pile of pancakes ready to be brought to Kurt. He started on eggs and toast but paused when he heard a noise. It was just Kurt mumbling in his sleep.

Blaine continued cooking the food exactly like Kurt liked. He got out the orange juice and poured a glass. With the food appropriately placed on a tray, he made his way back to their bedroom.

He nudged Kurt softly, "Wake up, Amour."

Blaine dodged Kurt's arms trying to pull him back onto the bed. That wouldn't do. The food would fly everywhere. He knew from past experiences.

Kurt blinked his eyes open, "Wha-?"

"I brought you breakfast!"

Kurt glanced over at the clock and groaned.

"Get the hell back in this bed, baby. It's not even 6:30 am," Kurt demanded, half asleep.

"But- Breakfast," Blaine pouted.

"Will be totally fine until I deem you are allowed to get out of bed," Kurt told him, gesturing that Blaine put the tray on their dresser and get back into bed.

Blaine followed Kurt's command and was back in bed in record time. Kurt turned over and pulled him into a sleepy snuggle, Kurt's arms and legs wound around Blaine. Kurt closed his eyes again.

"Go back to sleep. I promise you aren't going to miss anything just because you slept in til a normal hour," Kurt yawned as he stubbornly went back to sleep.

Blaine begrudgingly looked over the food he'd made for Kurt and closed his eyes.

Kurt was right. They just planned to walk around and get their bearings this morning. It wouldn't be till afternoon before they had to line up for a panel for tomorrow. He hadn't told Kurt about that yet. It'd be okay if Kurt decided they wouldn't wait in a line for half a day though. The Marvel panel didn't even include his favorite character actors this year. Sam had wanted him to go.

* * *

Several hours later, after Kurt ate the breakfast Blaine made earlier, they found themselves at Comic Con.

Kurt had taken their costumes as a challenge and sewed every stitch perfectly.

Walking around with Kurt as Captain America was torture. He couldn't even get out of their apartment before Blaine had to kiss Kurt senseless and makeout with his boyfriend.

Now Kurt looked delectable and many people noticed.

He almost snapped that Kurt was his Dom when someone approached them.

"Your costumes are amazing. Could we get a picture with you two?" A Black Widow cosplayer asked.

"Sure!" Kurt agreed with a smile, surprised by how much fun he was having indulging Blaine.

"Bucky Barnes was definitely much taller," an Iron Man cosplayer critiqued getting into the picture.

Blaine shot the man a glare. At least his cosplay didn't look like an old robot.

The picture was taken, and they were thanked.

Kurt and Blaine were on their way.

* * *

Blaine insisted they had to get in line for a panel that didn't start for hours.

"Is this really necessary, Blaine?" Kurt asked in disbelief

"I don't complain on Black Friday, Amour." Blaine explained in reply, grinning at the Spiderman and Deadpool walking by.

"I suppose that's fair." Kurt smiled "What is this even for?"

"It's a panel for Game of Thrones "

"That show Finn and Puck watch?" Kurt asked in confusion "I didn't know you liked that."

"Its for the books. It's a completely different world." Blaine corrected "The author just released a book! There's so much new information to explore"

Kurt yawned as they exited the panel. "That was quite detailed. How do you keep all those names and plotlines clear in your head?"

Blaine grinned lovingly at Kurt. "It's easier than it seems."

* * *

They entered artist alley and Blaine hurried over to a booth for a print of the mermaids from Harry Potter.

They stopped at many comic book stalls until Blaine was weighed down with his purchases.

Kurt even bought a few things appreciating the work put into them. He was particularly interested in the etsy booths advertising fashions from Star Wars and Marvel.

"I didn't know this was part of your fandoms." Kurt said in delight at the 'how to' he'd bought to create the dress robes Harry Potter wore for the Yule Ball. He planned on making a few edits and creating a new look for himself at their next formal event.

They continued down the alley buying comics and prints. Kurt even let Blaine buy a Captain America Shield, which he added to his costume.

Kurt shrieked in happiness when he discovered a broadway themed booth.

"Look at that, Blaine!" Kurt pointed "Have you ever seen Elphaba look that beautiful in that shade of green?"

"I don't think I have." Blaine laughed hugging Kurt to keep him from running down the booth in his haste to get there.

"And look at that print of Emcee. Has he ever looked that delectable?" Kurt commented "Or Hedwig?"

Blaine laughed harder.

"Thank You" The artist preened when he realized Kurt was talking about his art.

* * *

They spent several more hours at the con, both both boys enjoying themselves immensely. They'd bought many prints, comics and many more things to display in their apartment.

By the time Kurt noticed Blaine's yawn of exhaustion, they were weighted down by their purchases and adequately hungry.

"We can probably go home and drop everything off," Kurt offered. "We are fairly close."

Blaine shook his head, looking Kurt over appreciatively "We both know we won't come back."

Kurt grinned, "I'd feel jealous if I hadn't designed the costume specifically to mess with you, baby."

"I knew it," Blaine murmured. Kurt had perfectly contoured the cloth to his body.

"And I've been enjoying how incredibly hot you are in your little uniform," Kurt said, staring at Blaine's ass unabashedly. His eyes roamed over Blaine's form as he licked his lips. "It's a wonder I made it through the day.

* * *

When they got home, neither of them could wait until the door was sufficiently closed. They kissed until they fell backwards onto the couch, all of their things scattered in the front hallway.

"I love you so much, Amour," Blaine sighed, playing with the star on the front of Kurt's costume. "Thank you for indulging me and cosplaying with me."

"No, thank you, baby. I didn't know I had a thing for a man in uniform. But you fill it out so well," Kurt admitted, moving to trail kisses along Blaine's jawline.

Blaine captured Kurt's lips, kissing him passionately. He pulled Kurt closer so all his weight rested on Blaine and let Kurt lead their makeout session.

Kurt's hands came up to tangle in Blaine's hair, knocking Blaine's hat off. He pulled on Blaine's hair, feeling Blaine's body respond to the stimulation.

Blaine's hands found their way to Kurt's chest, appreciative that Kurt didn't even need much padding to make a believable Captain America.

Eventually Kurt pulled away, and Blaine whimpered.

"Our costumes are getting wrinkled," Kurt said, conflicted between kissing Blaine again, who looked so irresistible with his kiss worn lips, or hanging up their costumes.

Regretfully, Kurt stood up pulling Blaine with him.

"I spent so much time tailoring these outfits, baby." Kurt excused

"I know," Blaine sighed. "But I love seeing you in it."

Kurt kissed his forehead sympathetically, "Me too."

They went into their rooms and stripped off their costumes. Kurt hung them up neatly.

"I've almost got Nightbird finished. How about we see how it fits?" Kurt suggested as he put on a soft Hummel Tires and Lube t-shirt and some fashionable sweatpants.

Blaine grinned as he nodded.

Kurt pulled out the costume, "Now, I'm not sure of how long you wanted the cape. Your drawing hid the measurements."

Blaine took the costume and gently put it on knowing Kurt still had work to do with it.

"I like the length. I can swish it behind me as I walk," Blaine grinned goofily. "It's like Snape's cloak."

Blaine spun and laughed as it twirled behind him.

Blaine continued examining it, "The chest is a little too big."

"Things that can be fixed," Kurt smiled enjoying Blaine's careful movements as he discovered all the little things Kurt had added to make it functional. "There's an optional utility belt. I wasn't sure if Nightbird had one."

"He does!" Blaine said happily. "Thank you so much, Amour. It's perfect."

"So does Nightbird have an alter ego?" Kurt asked a little teasingly, but listened carefully when Blaine launched into a detailed explanation.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter, but next chapter they start college and a little friend from the past comes back.
> 
> Reviews please.


	5. New York University

Before they could blink, it was time for them to start college.

They walked to NYU hand in hand, following the signs for freshman orientation. When they found the auditorium, they entered and found two spots near the middle.

"Oh my god! Do my eyes deceive me? Kurt Hummel in the flesh!" an excited voice asked "I thought you were going to NYADA?"

Kurt flinched and then groaned, trying to ignore the voice.

"Hi. My name is Blaine, Kurt's boyfriend. How do you know Kurt?" Blaine asked politely.

Kurt put his hand over his eyes. He'd have to talk to Blaine about not acknowledging people Kurt doesn't want to talk to.

"My boyfriend and I both got accepted here," Kurt said curtly.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend," He looked over at Blaine, finally realizing he was there. "Hi, I'm Chandler!"

Blaine's heart dropped into his stomach as the pain from months ago reappeared.

"He didn't  _know_  you had a boyfriend?" Blaine whispered upset.

"We'll talk about this later," Kurt said, ashamed.

"Oh, I've made things awkward." Chandler said, backing away and taking a seat on the other side of the auditorium.

* * *

Orientation went as well as it could with an annoyed Blaine following Kurt around like a lost puppy as they took a tour of the campus and found all their classes.

"Won't it be nice having two classes back to back in the same building?" Kurt asked, trying to brighten the mood.

"We'll talk about this later," Blaine mimicked Kurt's previous words.

"Don't be a brat, Blaine," Kurt warned.

"A brat, but not notable enough as your boyfriend," Blaine pouted.

"You are entirely notable, baby," Kurt assured. "I talked to him maybe for three days."

"And not once when he was making history puns and flirting with you, did you tell him you had a boyfriend?" Blaine grumbled.

"We are not having an argument about him again," Kurt sighed. "I love you, and we both know I made a mistake. And you and I are together. Not him."

Blaine looked up at the ceiling, taking a deep breath. "I know. That doesn't make it hurt less."

Kurt gathered Blaine into a hug as they continued walking along the tour.

* * *

Once school started, life got busy for Blaine and Kurt. Blaine had to switch his shifts at the Spotlight Diner to evenings to accommodate his classes. Meanwhile Kurt was desperately getting his profile together to try to get the internship he coveted at . But that didn't mean they hadn't made friends.

Blaine walked around Rush quietly, watching each table as he passed them by. There were more than a few fraternities and he wondered if he should try out for one. His mom had been in a sorority here. Would she want him to continue Greek life?

Blaine decided against it when he saw a poor Pledge being used as a footstand. He would never want to do that for anyone but Kurt-not that he would ever even asked.

Blaine paused when he saw a colorful stand with Pride flags. He walked over.

"Hi, Blaine Anderson. I would like to join your club," Blaine introduced himself, holding his hand out to man with a punkrock vibe.

"Elliott Gilbert," the man said with a laugh. "You don't have to be so formal."

Blaine flushed, "That's just the way my mom taught me to be."

"Cute," Elliott commented, amused.

"Oh, I have a boyfriend. His name is-" Blaine rejected.

"I wasn't coming on to you, tadpole gay," Elliott said, entirely too amused. "I like that necklace you've got there. Very punk rock."

"Thank you, my boyfriend-" Blaine started.

"Gave it to you," Elliott finished. "So comfortable telling me what you identify as?"

"I'm homoromantic asexual," Blaine said nervously.

"Cool. I don't think we've had anyone representing that flag in awhile," Elliott said brightly.

"That's because they aren't allowed in," a girl behind the table said. "The A means Ally. It's not for straights to sneak into the LGBTQIA label."

"Don't listen to Betty. She's unfortunately just an uneducated bitch," Elliott said glaring at her. "You are perfectly welcome."

"Thank you, I guess," Blaine said, wanting to walk away.

"Hey, really she's the only one who'd say something so ignorant," Elliott reassured. "Come to our meeting Tuesday. I bet you'll have fun."

Blaine nodded, "Sure."

He wanted to go. But some of his excitement at joining an actual college LGBT group had vanished.

He'd have to tell Kurt about it and see if he wanted to attend too.

* * *

Kurt got the internship!

He wanted to scream it to the rooftops that he had a job in fashion. The other students in his Fashion 101 class would be so jealous.

All he wanted to do was get home to Blaine and celebrate with him.

Kurt impatiently waited the subway for his stop.

* * *

Blaine waited by the door on his pillow. His mind was still replaying the girls comment about asexuals, over in his head.

It was so ignorant. He didn't expect such a reaction in a place like New York. He should have though. The world didn't change just because he was somewhere hundreds of miles away.

Blaine wiped a tear out of his eye. He just wanted to join an accepting club, something like what he thought he had with the Warblers before they turned on him and helped Sebastian rock salt slushie him.

Blaine heard a key in the door and straightened up. Kurt was home. Kurt could help him figure everything out.

The door burst open and Kurt came in, a grin plastered across his face.

"Baby, I'm home," Kurt said, excitedly.

Blaine bit his lip and forced a smile.

"Right here, Amour," Blaine supplied.

Kurt closed the door and looked down at Blaine. His smile fell.

"What happened, baby?" Kurt asked, concerned.

"Nothing. Why are you so excited?" Blaine forced a smile.

"Don't lie to me, baby," Kurt demanded, his hands on his hips.

"I went to Rush and this girl said I was faking being gay because I'm asexual too," Blaine finally admitted.

"Oh, baby. I'm sorry they were awful. I know how excited you were to join," Kurt soothed running his hands through Blaine's hair.

"I might still join," Blaine said with a real smile. "I can't decide. The other guy at the booth was pretty nice. I think we could become good friends."

"I think you should. You can't let one person ruin it for you," Kurt suggested. "And new friends are always great."

Blaine smiled and hugged Kurt's middle.

He looked up at Kurt with a tiny smile, "Now what were you so happy about?"

"I got Vogue!"

"Amour! That's so great. I know how long you wanted it," Blaine grinned.

Kurt leaned over and pressed his lips to Blaine's for a quick kiss. When he straightened up and he walked farther into the apartment Blaine following on his hands and knees.

"I want to celebrate," Kurt claimed. "We could go out?"

"Or I could make a triple chocolate cheesecake!" Blaine suggested.

"That sounds better than going out," Kurt grinned. "How about you go make that cheesecake, and I'll perform first day looks for you?"

"That sounds fun," Blaine grinned as he crawled out of the room.

* * *

Later on, after Kurt's first week of work outfits were picked, they laid out on their couch working on homework.

"This math class is already getting difficult," Kurt complained. "Why do we have to take math again?"

"So we're well rounded," Blaine replied absently, barely listening as he read his music history textbook.

"You took statistics in high school. Get your butt over here and help me," Kurt whined and tugged on Blaine's leg.

"Hmm?" Blaine looked up from his textbook.

"Get over here and help me, smartypants," Kurt suggested.

Blaine put his book down on their coffee table and slid over to where Kurt was. He looked at the problem Kurt was pointing at.

"Oh that's fairly easy, you just-" Blaine explained, but Kurt didn't understand the rest of what Blaine was saying.

"This is hopeless. I'm going to flunk out of college because of a stupid math class," Kurt said dramatically, throwing himself back against their couch.

"How about we try another class? Have you started the reading for our music history class yet?" Blaine asked helpfully.

"No. Read it to me, baby?" Kurt asked, kissing Blaine's nose.

"Of course, Amour." Blaine grabbed his book and turned back four pages.

Kurt took his seat in his statistics class, dreading the next hour. Math just wasn't his forte.

* * *

"Did you do the homework?" a voice suddenly said from next to him.

The voice came from another man, dressed as if he was going to some punk concert after this.

"Yeah, my boyfriend helped me figure it out," Kurt told him.

"Oh, well if you ever need any help and the boyfriend isn't available, I'm free," the man said brightly.

"Excuse me?" Kurt said, wondering if he was putting Blaine down.

The man presented a card, ""Elliott Gilbert. Math Tutor."

"Oh, well, thank you," Kurt smiled uneasily.

"I thought I'd offer my services first," Elliott grinned. "Think about it."

Elliott stood up and went to the front of the class to talk to the teacher. He left some cards with him and Elliott left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will I pair Chandler/Elliott. Maybe. 
> 
> Review please


	6. Invasion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been awhile. Went into a downward spiral of depression. And then stuff kept happening.

* * *

Blaine kneeled on his pillow agonising over his performance in his acting class today. He'd missed his cue. He could tell everyone else knew, and they probably were laughing at him.

He heard a noise in the hallway and perked up. Kurt was home!

He looked at the door strangely when Kurt knocked on the door. Had he forgotten his keys?

Blaine stood up and pushed his pillow under the table. He unlocked the door and opened it.

"Rachel?" Blaine said in confusion.

"Oh, Blaine, it's so terrible!" Rachel walked into the apartment uninvited and took a seat on the couch. "I have to share such a tiny space with such an obnoxious girl! I don't know how anyone could put up with it"

"Hold on, what?" Blaine asked, recovering from Rachel's sudden appearance.

"I have to live in the dorms!" Rachel whined. "My dads said I have to have roommates if I lived off campus."

"I'm sure it can't be too bad," Blaine reassured her. "You could probably make lots of new friends that way."

"I need to come live with you and Kurt!" Rachel demanded.

"I don't think Kurt would like that," Blaine told her seriously.

"Look at that, you even have two rooms, don't you?" Rachel got up and walked over to the doors.

"Rachel! You can't go in there," Blaine pleaded. He would get in so much trouble if Kurt found out she saw what was in that room.

Rachel ignored him and walked into the room.

"Get out of there, Rachel," Blaine sighed, debating whether to go in and get her.

"What is some of this?" Rachel asked cluelessly.

Blaine looked around nervously and then went in. He felt a surge of love for Kurt when he saw it.

It was their own personal playroom. It was almost completely stocked with everything Blaine could ever wish for.

"It's for working out," Blaine lied. "It's our study."

"So you could move this stuff out of here and I could move in!" Rachel suggested. "It's perfect!"

"Like I said, I don't think Kurt would like that," Blaine insisted.

"What wouldn't I like?" Kurt asked, an edge to his voice, his arms crossed as he appeared in the doorway.

"Blaine and I think I should move in here, so I don't have to deal with my carnivorous roommate anymore," Rachel said brightly.

"There was never a point that I said that, Rachel," Blaine corrected, leading Rachel out of the room.

"Rachel, we already told you. Blaine and I need our own space," Kurt told her carefully.

"But this place must be out of your price range. My dads could help you pay rent," Rachel insisted. "And you've just got an extra room, it's perfect."

"It's not an extra room," Blaine muttered, but was ignored.

"I thought Finn was moving out here soon?" Kurt asked. "Wouldn't you rather live with him?"

"No. He decided to work full time at your dad's shop. Like that's useful to our future," Rachel pouted.

"Rachel, you realize it could be?" Kurt sighed. "It's a family business and someone has to run it when my dad retires."

"That's not the point!" Rachel said, annoyed. "You have an extra room, and you won't let your best friend, your soulmate, live in it."

"He's not your soulmate. He's mine," Blaine muttered again.

"Rachel, this isn't up for discussion. We told you months ago, no. You can't just force your way in," Kurt explained irritated.

Rachel huffed and stormed out of the apartment.

* * *

"The nerve of her," Kurt griped.

Kurt turned to Blaine, and Blaine fell instantly to his knees.

Kurt took a deep breath, pushing out the frustration in order not to take it out on his sub.

"Now, didn't I tell you to stay out of there till it was done?" Kurt asked expectantly.

"I tried to, Amour. But Rachel just went in, and I didn't know what to do," Blaine responded dutifully.

"You didn't have to go in, baby," Kurt pointed out.

"She asked what something was, and I had no clue considering..." Blaine defended, "I didn't know what to do.

Kurt sighed. "Well do you like it?"

"It's beautiful, Amour!" Blaine said excitedly. "I love it."

"That's good," Kurt said, kissing Blaine's forehead. "But you still disobeyed an order."

Kurt weighed the options in his head. He could take something away, spank him, or even not do anything and let Blaine suffer wondering when his punishment would happen.

"How was your day, baby?" Kurt asked. That could very easily decide his punishment.

"Could you just spank me, Amour?" Blaine sighed, not wanting to talk about it. "I messed up in class too."

"Baby, I'm sure it wasn't too bad," Kurt reassured him.

"I completely missed my cue, and people were laughing. It was so embarrassing," Blaine told him. "I should be able to hit my cues correctly, Amour."

Kurt considered his request.

"Okay, you're going to go stand in the corner for 20 minutes and think about why you disobeyed a direct order," Kurt started.

Blaine bowed his head and nodded.

"And then I will spank you," Kurt informed.

Blaine smiled slightly.

Kurt watched as Blaine crawled over to the corner and then averted his eyes.

Kurt pulled out his computer to do some paperwork from Vogue, then got to work. He ignored Blaine in the corner as he hummed to himself. Isabelle, his new boss was going away for a week soon, and Kurt needed to input the new dates of all her appointments.

Kurt looked at his phone after a while and jumped up. It had already been forty minutes!

He looked over at Blaine and rushed over when he realized Blaine had started to cry.

"Oh baby, I am so sorry," Kurt soothed. He gathered Blaine into his lap, his arms wrapping around Blaine.

"I'm sorry, Sir," Blaine said tearfully. "I was curious, and Rachel just gave me an excuse."

"Shh, It's okay, baby. You're forgiven," Kurt reassured, running his fingers through Blaine's hair. "Why don't we go in the kitchen and have one of those cookies you made?"

"No. What about acting class?" Blaine asked, wiping away a tear.

Kurt sighed. He'd hoped that Blaine would forget about that. He wasn't exactly a fan of when Blaine felt things like missing a note or step needed to be punished. But he had found that sometimes that was the only way to make Blaine feel better about it.

"Okay, baby," Kurt said reluctantly.

Kurt stood up, carrying Blaine to the couch.

"Clothes off," Kurt commanded.

Blaine disrobed in record time.

The first two hits came down hard and fast.

"I'm sure no one was laughing at you, baby. They're just as nervous as you," Kurt reassured him.

Another smack landed on Blaine's ass.

"Missing a cue isn't a big deal in an introductory class."

One on each cheek.

"You are amazing."

A slap to his sit spot.

"You are extraordinary."

Landing on his crack.

"You are an amazing actor and singer."

Two consecutive hits to his left cheek.

"And my dorky dancer."

Two to his right cheek.

"You are my perfect sub."

Kurt scooped him up and hugged him close. Blaine collapsed against him. Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead and gently laid him on the couch.

He made his way to the kitchen, grabbed some fruit, and a juice box for when Blaine recovered. He brought it back into the living room and then laid down on his side next to Blaine on the couch.

"I love you, baby."

* * *

Blaine came back to the sound of Kurt singing.

_"I like the face you make_

_And when you dance with me_

_I like the rules you break_  "

Kurt frowned at that.

" _And when you dance with me_

_I like the cake you bake_

_And when you dance with me_

_I like the chance you take_

_So won't you dance with me_ ," Kurt sang softly in Blaine's ear from where he was laying next to him on the couch.

_I don't know why I love you_

_I just know I can't stop thinking of you_

_Oh wait, it's 'cause you make me smile_

_You always make me smile_

Blaine sang, voice rough from crying earlier, " _You always make me smile_."

They both sang, grinning at each other.

Kurt kissed Blaine lightly, "Welcome back, baby."

Kurt offered Blaine the juicebox, and he drank from it eagerly. Blaine nibbled on the fruit as well for a few minutes before he spoke.

"How long was I out?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Not long, maybe twenty minutes," Kurt smiled, tracing circles on Blaine's arm.

"Did I imagine Rachel's tirade?" Blaine asked, hopeful.

"No, she really is trying to move in," Kurt sighed. "And I feel bad for her, I really do. But this is our space. I don't want to go back to locked doors and keeping you quiet."

"Me either," Blaine agreed.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review Please.


	7. Coney Island

* * *

Blaine had to call a favor in with Dani to switch shifts so that he could go to the LGBT group.

He'd hoped that Kurt would come with him, but he got caught up at work.

"Welcome! I'm glad Betty didn't scare you off," Elliott greeted. "No boyfriend?"

"He had to work, but I'm sure he'll come next time," Blaine smiled.

"I hope he does," Elliott said sincerely. "Would you like me to introduce you to everyone?

"Sure. That'd be helpful."

Blaine followed Elliott around as he did the introductions.

"Well, aren't you adorable?" one of the girls commented.

"He has a boyfriend," Elliott warned a few men with a glare before they could speak.

"And this is another new member," Elliott introduced. "His name is Chandler."

This time Blaine glared.

"Which clearly, you already know each other," Elliott said, looking at them both.

"Chandler here tried to steal my boyfriend," Blaine said coolly.

"Not on purpose!" Chandler insisted.

"Noted. How about I introduce you to some more people?" Elliott asked, trying to diffuse the situation.

* * *

"He was texting Chandler, and I found the messages," Blaine said, eating a few fries. "And I broke up with him. Which felt awful. I mean, I love him so much. We obviously got back together, and we are so happy. Chandler doesn't even matter."

"Obviously," Elliott agreed, half heartedly listening.

"We got through it. And he doesn't talk to him either. I don't know what I'd do if he did," Blaine gushed. "Our relationship is a little different than others because I'm asexual. But he gets it, you know. Doesn't pressure me or anything. And he's so beautiful and kind and sweet."

"You already said that," Elliott pointed out.

"I can't imagine ever being with anyone else," Blaine admitted. "He's been busy since we started school though. He's got an internship at Vogue. I'm so proud of him. But our shifts and classes sometimes conflict, and sometimes he wakes me up coming home, not to mention when I stay up to wait for him."

"That's unfortunate," Elliott agreed.

"But he promised that we'd go to Coney Island next Friday afternoon. And it's going to be awesome. He's big on rollercoasters, and I'm big into how happy he is while we're cuddled up on the rides. Did I tell you about Margaret Thatcher dog? That's the stuffed animal my boyfriend stole from our friend Rachel's stash of fourteen. I hope he wins me something there. I love Margaret, but it'd be really great to have one my boyfriend won. It's very couply."

"Yeah," Elliott agreed as his phone rang.

"Oh I'll let you get that. I've got to get back to work anyway."

Elliott sighed, glad to be out of the conversation. He considered Blaine a friend, but there was only so much gushing about his boyfriend that he could take.

Elliott picked up his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Is this Elliott Gilbert?"

"It is. May I asked who I'm talking to?" Elliott asked politely.

"Kurt Hummel. We met in my Statistics class?"

"Oh, the one whose boyfriend did his homework?" Elliott joked.

"He just helped. But that's why I'm calling. The boyfriend's at work, and I'm completely stuck on the second equation," Kurt insisted.

"Alright. My rate is $18 an hour. Where would you like to meet?"

"That's okay. Do you know the coffee house on 52nd?" Kurt asked.

"Of course. I can meet you there in 20 minutes."

Elliott waved goodbye to Blaine and Dani, whom Blaine introduced to him earlier.

* * *

Blaine frowned when he got home from work and found the apartment empty. Kurt had probably stayed late again at the office. Still, it was late, and Blaine was exhausted, so he got ready for bed.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's pillow and cuddle with it instead. He woke up several hours later to Kurt getting in on his side. Blaine released his grip on the pillow and pulled Kurt close to him instead, falling asleep within seconds.

* * *

It been a week of early mornings and late nights for Kurt.

Blaine understood the early mornings. Kurt's first class was at 8 am on Mondays, Wednesdays and Thursdays. Kurt went early to warm up since it was a dance class.

The late nights annoyed him. Kurt was an intern. Did they really need him after hours every single day?

Blaine took the subway all the way down to Coney Island by himself. Vogue was doing a photoshoot further down the beach, and Kurt promised he'd head over once he was done.

Blaine walked around watching all the joyful faces having fun. He couldn't wait to be one of them. Kurt was going to love some of these rides. And some of the others, he'd go on for Blaine.

He found his way to the boardwalk after a while, wanting to see if he'd could make out the shoot. He couldn't. He walked farther for a few minutes, not even seeing the outline.

He walked back to where the rides were and went on a search for Kurt.

After an hour, he gave up. Clearly, Kurt had forgotten.

Blaine dialed his phone number, but it quickly went to voicemail. "Kurt? Did you forget something? Coney Island maybe?"

Blaine waited for another hour before he gave up on Kurt's call and went home. With every stop, Blaine got sadder and angrier.

* * *

When he got home, he wasn't sure if he wanted to argue with Kurt or cry, but Kurt wasn't home either.

Blaine started to worry. What if Kurt was in danger? Or if he'd got lost? Or kidnapped?

He called Rachel, and asked if she'd seen Kurt.

"Not today. But I really think you two should reconsider-" Rachel started.

"Not now, Rachel," Blaine hung up the phone.

He didn't mean to be rude, but he just couldn't handle her right now. Not when Kurt could be somewhere hurt or even dead!

Blaine paced for what felt like hours, until he heard the door open and Kurt came into the living room.

Blaine immediately wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck.

"I thought you were hurt," Blaine said desperately.

"I'm just home a little late, baby. It's no big deal," Kurt laughed.

"Home...late?" Blaine processed. "What do you mean? You were suppose to meet me at Coney Island."

Kurt eyes widened. "I was so busy, baby. I forgot. We had so much to do. You had fun though right?"

Blaine wiped away a stubborn tear as his anger flared up. "No. I did not have fun, Kurt Hummel! I spent the whole time waiting for you to do anything. And you didn't answer my phone calls any of the times I called you. I went looking for you. I thought you were dead!"

"I'm not dead, baby," Kurt tried to soothe hugging Blaine and rolling his eyes at Blaine's dramatics.

"Don't baby me, I waited for hours for you! And I had to ride the train all the way down to Brooklyn. Do you know how long that is Kurt? Over an hour of overcrowding and accidental touches." Blaine glared pushing himself away from Kurt. He paced across the living room floor.

"We'll go another day, Blaine. It's not a big deal," Kurt sighed rolling his eyes again. "You need to watch your attitude."

"I'm serious, Kurt. This isn't even the first time," Blaine sniffed, wiping away more tears. "You haven't gone to any of the events at school with me. You come home late almost everyday. Sometimes, I'm already asleep. I miss you. And then you promise to go to Coney Island with me, and you don't even show up."

"I miss you, too. But I have to work like this. It could lead to a career, Blaine."

"When are you even getting your school work done?" Blaine asked unhappily.

"I've got a tutor, for math at least,"Kurt replied.

"But...I'm suppose to help you with that," Blaine pouted. "It was cuddly math time."

"You've got work to do too, Blaine. I don't want to keep you from that."

"But I want to," Blaine insisted sadly.

* * *

"I give plenty of time to him. I don't know why he's so upset," Kurt mused "It's a job, he's got to accept that. But it still hurts to see him cry."

"Kurt, you're paying for my time. Do you want to talk about your boyfriend or do your math work?" Elliott asked.

"You're right. It's just he's normally such a happy person, and maybe I should be going to more events. He's even in Superhero Club, it's so adorably dorky."

"Kurt, focus," Elliott warned. "We've got 5 more to get through, and then we can talk freely as friends."

* * *

"I feel so bad, Elliott. I yelled at him. I was just so upset," Blaine sighed into his phone, "But we were suppose to go together. I was looking forward to it a lot."

"I have another friend in the same situation." Elliott commented. "And it seems like both situations just need to be talked out. Maybe in yours, you ask him to cut back his hours?"

"I know he loves his job, though. I can't ask him to do that. I want to. But I can't," Blaine frowned. "He already does so much for me."

Elliott's phone rang.

"Hold on, Blaine. It's one of the guys I tutor."

Elliott switched over.

"Hey Kurt."

"You have a band, right?" Kurt asked eagerly.

"I don't, but that's a good idea." Elliott said.

"Oh. Nevermind," Kurt deflated.

"What do you need a band for?"

"To serenade my Blaine," Kurt said like it was obvious.

Elliott froze. "Wait a second? Did you say Blaine?"

"Yes? That's my boyfriends name."

"Meet me in the cafeteria in ten minutes." Elliott insisted.

He'd been listening to his two friends gush over each other and got in the middle of their argument.

He hung up with Kurt, and told Blaine the same thing.

* * *

 

When Elliott arrived, he found Kurt and Blaine together. He strolled up to them.

"Hey."

"Hi Elliott," Kurt and Blaine said in unison.

They turned to each other confused.

"Wait, you know Elliott, baby?" Kurt asked.

"How do you know Elliott, Amour?" Blaine asked.

"I knew you two had cute names for each other," Elliott shook his head in amusement.

"Elliott is my tutor," Kurt informed.

"I met him at Rush at the LGBT booth," Blaine explained squeezing Kurt's hand with a tiny smile.

"You wouldn't even know you two were fighting," Elliott said. "But that's why I brought you two here. You need to talk to each other, not about each other to me."

Kurt covered his face embarrassed as Blaine started laughing.

"I'm sorry, Elliott," Blaine said sincerely. "I didn't know it was bothering you."

"Its okay if you want to gush about each other because it's actually very cute, but I do reserve the right to pass you off to each other."

Kurt blushed. "That sounds fair."

"Now, I've got to go to class. Why don't you tell each other what you've been telling me?" Elliott recommended before he walked off.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," Blaine said looking up at the ceiling sadly. "I was scared and so mad at you."

"I know, that's why I didn't punish you for your awful tone," Kurt said matter-of-factly "And maybe it is my fault. I don't have to stay late to network, Vogue has parties for that. Ones you'd come to with me."

"Networking?" Blaine asked "So basically you've been staying late to drink and gossip with your coworkers?"

That made it worse as far as Blaine was concerned.

"And during this networking… you've been letting my calls go to voicemail?" Blaine asked pointedly.

"I don't always let them go to voicemail," Kurt defended.

Blaine took a deep breath and shook his head.

"I can't do this here. We'll talk when you get home, Unless you have to 'network' tonight." Blaine said sassily as he stormed off, not letting his tears appear until he was out of the building.

He'd promised so many things to Kurt with their promise ring. He'd always assumed that Kurt promised it too by accepting the ring. But maybe not.

Kurt admitted to ignoring his calls. And for what? Talking to a group of people he saw every weekday.

Maybe he just wasn't as important anymore to Kurt.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews make me deliriously happy and might finally get me out of my block (in 8500 words)


	8. Battery Park

Blaine went out and bought the biggest bouquet of roses he could find. He felt guilty and unwanted, but flowers were a display of affection he still had for Kurt-even if Kurt might hate him. He had the florist send them to Kurt's office, as a peace offering.

Blaine went home and took a nap.

Finn was finally in town and they were all going out to a piano bar tonight that Rachel liked to frequent.

* * *

When they arrived at the piano bar, Callbacks. Rachel was predicatively on stage, but she was singing with a man that wasn't Finn.

Kurt and Blaine found Finn in the full crowd, pushing their way through to get to him.

"Who is that?" Blaine asked Finn cluelessly

"I was hoping you two would know," Finn confessed. "He just came over, and they launched into a duet."

"We haven't been privy to much about Rachel. She's mad at us because we won't let her move into our apartment."

"Well, why won't you?" Finn asked. "She's unhappy."

"We have full lives. We can't drop everything to care for Rachel," Blaine pointed out.

He wished Kurt would drop everything though for him. He'd been really suffering from Kurt working long hours and both of them having full school schedules. He'd wanted some time with Kurt that wasn't dedicated to the history of music.

But Kurt might not even care anymore. He'd fallen off Kurt's list of important things.

When Rachel was done, Blaine headed over to sign the karaoke book for a chance to sing later, but he was pushed on stage and suddenly he was performing.

"Umm. Hi everyone. I wanna sing a song that's very special to me. This is a song I sang the first time I ever met the love of my life. So Kurt, this is for you."

Blaine launched into a heart wrenching version of Teenage Dream.

* * *

"What was that all about, baby?" Kurt asked concerned as they made their way to Battery Park.

"I realized something," Blaine said sadly going silent until they got there. "The promise ring. It's just a stupid ring."

Kurt hugged his hand against his chest as if to protect the ring. "It's not stupid."

"It doesn't mean anything," Blaine sighed, wiping away a tear.

"What are you saying Blaine?" Kurt asked cautiously.

"You should just throw it in the east river," Blaine suggested bitterly.

Kurt stared at Blaine closely studying his face, "What did you do?"

"It's more like what didn't you do!" Blaine yelled breaking his sense of calm. "It's completely useless if I'm the only one promising anything!"

Kurt blinked in shock. Blaine had never yelled at him like this before.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked carefully. He'd worry about Blaine's temper tantrum later. Right now he wanted to know what Blaine was talking about.

"I recited everything that ring meant to me, last christmas. Only to realize now that you didn't make any, and don't even care to follow mine." Blaine explained, angry tears streaming out of his eyes.

"You know I'm losing track of all the reasons you seem to be mad at me," Kurt mused dryily.

Blaine blewthe air out of nose in annoyance.

"You'd rather spend time at Vogue than come home and spend time with your boyfriend. You left me at Coney Island for hours without so much of a call, and oh you've been ignoring mine!" Blaine summarized, giving Kurt an angry stare. "And you won't let us share our money like a normal couple."

"What does that have to do with our ring?"

"I promised not to do anything like that to you. But you're doing it to me!" Blaine pointed out.

"Blaine, baby. Would it help to know that I told Isabelle I can't stay so late anymore?" Kurt asked.

"I- you did?" Blaine sighed in relief.

"And I realize that maybe it was kind of selfish to be letting your calls go to voicemail. What if you really needed me?"

"I do need you," Blaine said desperately. "I'm so stressed out, Amour. And I can't concentrate. I got a test back and I only got an 89%!"

"I'm sorry, baby," Kurt gathered Blaine into his arms. "And I know I can't fix Coney Island. But I'll work on the ring vows. Okay?"

Blaine sighed, letting go of some of the anxiety, anger and sadness.

"What about the money?" Blaine asked, feeling a little better.

"I didn't realize that bothered you. But I think you've got it all wrong," Kurt soothed him. "I've been paying all the bills with my money and a little from your trust fund. And letting you do what you want with what you earned because...well, our apartment is yours. That takes away the burden of rent."

"You- I'm still important to you, right?" Blaine asked, unsure and a bit afraid of the answer.

"Of course, baby," Kurt kissed Blaine's nose and then his lips. "You tie for most important, with my dad, of course."

Blaine giggled wetly.

* * *

They were still talking out issues on the walk home.

"Just don't touch my design books or sewing machine, Blaine," Kurt warned. "I know I should share it, but it's just something I'm irrational about."

"I'll have my mom ship mine," Blaine agreed, "And I'll get rid of my sodastream. I know that irritates you."

"It wouldn't irritate me, if you'd choose better times to use it. Like when I'm not on the phone or trying to have a conversation with you," Kurt noted with a bit of irritation.

"Still, I'll send it to Quinn. I know she was talking about getting one," Blaine decided.

"You realize I'm going to punish you for the tone you've been taking with me all week." Kurt reminded.

"It was worth it," Blaine mumbled.

"Blaine," Kurt warned.

"Yes, sir," Blaine ducked his head to hide his smile.

They walked into the lobby of their building, and stopped at the sight of Kurt's stepbrother.

"Finn, what are you doing here?" Kurt asked, concerned.

"Rachel broke up with me," Finn said. "And this dude wouldn't tell me where your apartment is."

"He's with us, Frank," Blaine said politely to the man behind the counter.

They lead Finn upstairs and brought him into their apartment.

"What happened?" Kurt asking, taking a seat on their loveseat.

"Rachel kissed that guy, Grody or whatever," Finn said sadly. "And I think she did more. She's just not telling me."

"I wish we could tell you if that was true or not," Kurt said honestly.

Finn shrugged unhappily, "Could I stay here tonight? I'm probably gonna try to get a flight home tomorrow."

"Of course," Blaine offered. "Right Kurt?"

"Yeah, of course," Kurt agreed. "I can't let my brother stay at a hotel."

* * *

They set Finn up on the couch and made sure he wasn't hungry. When they were satisfied, they left to go to their bedroom.

"I'm really glad that's not us," Kurt confessed "I thought you were trying to break up with me earlier to be honest."

"I would never do that," Blaine reassured. "You can't get rid of me that easy."

"And I'd never want to," Kurt grinned, rubbing their nose together.

Blaine pulled him into a hard kiss and quickly backed them over onto the bed. He made quick work of his and Kurt's shirts.

Kurt pulled away. "What are you doing, baby?" Kurt asked curiously.

"I think that I'm ready for the next step," Blaine admitted.

Kurt rolled over on top of Blaine.

"No, you are not, baby." Kurt said ,completely sure. "You're just emotional from tonight."

"Let's just do it," Blaine disagreed. "I'm comfortable with sticking it there."

"If you can't say it, you aren't ready, baby," Kurt smiled. "Besides, my brother is the next room."

"I seem to remember doing a lot of things with your brother in the other room," Blaine reminded him.

"And we can do any of that. But we are not crossing another boundary of yours just because you're still emotional from our argument."

"I hear makeup sex is supposed to be amazing," Blaine tempted him.

"And we can do that. Just not as far as your trying to push it," Kurt assured.

"I just thought...that you'd want to. I keep thinking I'm holding you back," Blaine whispered feeling ashamed.

"Baby, I already told you I will tell you if I'm ready. And right now, I'd like to make out with my boyfriend instead of arguing over how far you're willing to go," Kurt commanded.

Blaine shrugged and leaned up to kiss Kurt again.

He grinned as Kurt started taking control.

If Blaine was going to be honest, Kurt was right. The idea still scared him. Kurt was big. The thought of it one day being inside of him was daunting. He still knew he wanted to one day though. If only for Kurt. He would do anything for Kurt.

Blaine whined as Kurt's lips trailed down his neck. Kurt sucked down on a Blaine's Adam apple, causing his growing erection to swell even more.

Blaine reached down and undid the buttons on Kurt's pants. He tugged them down with his underwear in one swift move as Kurt's lips found their way to his chest. He quickly made work of his own pants and ground up against Kurt.

"Fuck, baby," Kurt moaned, grinding down on Blaine. "Never again staying late at the office."

"We ahh- both know- oh do that again-" Blaine groaned. "That's not true."

"No. Gonna come home and have lots of sex," Kurt promised as he tugged on Blaine's hair.

"Need more lube," Blaine grunted as his back arched at the feeling of Kurt pulling on his hair.

Kurt continued his movements and reached over into their bedside drawer. He reached around for a bit and finally pulled out what he was looking for. He poured a little on his hands and took their erections in hand. He stroked them both, the lube making it easier to move.

"Oh, fuck. Fuck. Fuck," Blaine moaned out. "So close, Sir."

"Language, baby," Kurt demanded, slapping his ass.

Blaine came all over their stomachs. Kurt followed soon after, stroking them both through it.

Blaine rolled over onto his back and Kurt collapsed on top of him.

"That was amazing, Amour," Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt's ear. "Best makeup sex ever."

"See and you didn't have to push yourself," Kurt pointed out, still basking in the afterglow.

* * *

The next morning, Kurt woke up to the sound of Finn and Blaine talking.

"That's terrible, Finn," Blaine sighed, patting his back.

"Do you know how long it's been going on?" Finn asked.

"I can't say for sure, because like I said, she's isn't telling us things," Blaine comforted him. "But it'll be okay, Finn. According to Rachel, you're like Ross and Rachel. Meant to break up and get back together repeatedly. This guy means nothing."

"Like the show my mom used to watch?" Finn asked confused. "What was it, Friends and Cheers?"

"That's two different shows, Finn," Blaine corrected and got dreamy eyed. "It's Friends. And Kurt and I are like Chandler and Monica. Best friends who get married and have cute little twin babies that everyone fawns over."

Kurt laughed at Blaine's assessment as he walked into the kitchen. They probably would be.

"Oh, you're up, Kurt," Blaine stood up from the table and kissed his cheek. Then went over to their island and brought a plate of food over for him. "I finished it a few minutes ago and then Finn distracted me before I could wake you up."

"Looks delicious," Kurt grinned, sitting down and taking a bite. "So what are your plans, Finn?"

"Well all my stuff is at Rachel's dorm."

"I can go with you to get it," Kurt offered, and looked at his phone. "Blaine, on the other hand, needs to go to class before he's late."

Blaine blushed and grabbed his bag. "I was comforting Finn."

"I know, baby," Kurt agreed and kissed Blaine's lips. "Off you go."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am so happy with all the reviews I got here and on FF for this series over the last few days. Thank you, thank you, thank you.


	9. Playtime

Kurt and Finn made their way onto the NYADA campus. They looked around.

"I can't believe I almost went here," Kurt commented amazed at the architecture.

"Do you regret not trying to apply again?" Finn asked curiously.

"Oh no. Blaine and I are happy at NYU," Kurt assured him. "And I can pursue a fashion minor there. I like being able to explore both my interests."

Finn found an information booth set up for students still getting lost and got a map. Within a few minutes they were at Rachel's dorm.

They knocked a few times and finally Rachel answered the door. When she saw Kurt she got excited.

"Are you here to move me into your apartment?" Rachel asked excitedly. "I asked my dad and they are willing to pay up to $1500 a month."

"Rachel, you could probably find a shoebox apartment for that," Kurt said, annoyed that she was still trying to invade his home.

"Not in Manhattan!" Rachel whined. "If you get to live in Manhattan, surely I do, too."

"Finn, go get your stuff." Kurt said calmly to him.

"Rachel, there is no "get to." I lucked out. Blaine and I were going to be perfectly content living in Brooklyn before we found out about Blaine's mom's buying Blaine an apartment," Kurt explained carefully.

"But I deserve to be so close to Broadway!" Rachel pouted.

"Then stay in the dorms. No one is stopping you," Kurt said.

"Look at it, Kurt. It's so small," Rachel continued as she gestured inside.

Kurt looked into the room. Two bed, dressers, desks, and a wall of open space.

"Rachel, that's actually a lot bigger than I expected," Kurt shook his head in disbelief.

Finn exited the room with all his stuff. "I'll wait for you downstairs."

"It's smaller than my room at home, and I have to share," Rachel complained.

"Okay now, explain what happened with Finn," Kurt asked, changing topics once Finn was down the hall.

"He's mad because I kissed Brody. But Finn wasn't here. He was fixing cars in Lima. What did he expect? That I'd wait forever?"

"Why didn't you just go visit him or something? The train isn't that much."

"I was waiting for him to show up and fight for me," Rachel admitted. "I had two guys who liked me."

"Finn didn't know that," Kurt said, frustrated.

"Well Finn can't hold me down any longer. Maybe I'll come back for him in a few years after I win my first Tony."

"You know what Rachel? Do you what you want," Kurt said, annoyed. "Just know that Blaine and I-we are on Finn's side. So it probably wouldn't be best for you to move in."

"Fine!" Rachel pouted, slamming the door in his face.

Kurt went downstairs and found Finn. "Well she's mad at me. But I don't think it'll last long."

* * *

Finn went home that night.

That was good for Kurt because he had an entire night planned. He'd been neglecting his sub, and now he was going to introduce Blaine to what was in their playroom.

First he made dinner, getting home much earlier than usual. He told Isabelle, his boss, that he had a family emergency. Because making this up to Blaine was an emergency.

* * *

When Blaine walked through the door to the scent of steak and potatoes, he was confused. Kurt wasn't supposed to be home for hours.

Regardless, he walked into the kitchen and found Kurt putting the finishing touches on a cake.

"Hi, Amour," Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek. "What are you doing home so early?"

"I told you I was going to try to come home earlier, baby," Kurt grinned, pulling Blaine into his arms.

Well, I'm glad you're here," Blaine smiled resting his head on Kurt's chest. "But I kind of have an essay I need to write. And I was going to use the time before you got home to finish it."

"When is it due?" Kurt asked, wondering if Blaine was just being over prepared or if he actually did need the time.

"Tomorrow," Blaine confessed, looking up at the ceiling in distress. "And before you say anything, I've been slowly writing it since I got the assignment. I just couldn't think clearly enough to finish it."

"And you can now?" Kurt asked, worried about his Blaine.

"Well I have to. It's due tomorrow."

"I've got a better idea," Kurt said, kissing Blaine's forehead. "How about we do what I have planned, and at the end of it, we'll see about writing that essay?"

"What if I fall asleep?" Blaine asked concerned.

"I'll wake you up, and we'll do it together, baby," Kurt reassured him. "You have all the ideas down right? You just have to make them into paragraphs."

"Okay," Blaine nodded, letting himself relax in Kurt's arms. He trusted his Dom to do what needed to be done.

Kurt smiled down at Blaine, knowing by the time he was done with Blaine, he'd be so much more relaxed.

"Go sit down at the table, baby," Kurt commanded as he went to check on their food.

Seeing that it was done, Kurt put the food on two plates and brought them over to the table, setting them down.

"Tonight is your night," Kurt announced. "Anything you want, you may get, within reason."

Blaine eyes widened at that. "Anything?"

"Within reason," Kurt reminded him. "But just for right now. How do you feel like eating?"

Blaine thought for a moment.

"I- Could I sit in your lap?" Blaine requested. "I just miss being close to you. And I ate so many meals alone."

"Of course," Kurt smiled, trying to hide the sinking feeling that he'd ignored Blaine's needs just for some stupid wine and stories he easily could hear on the clock.

Kurt sat down and Blaine scurried into his lap quickly.

The both ate silently for a moment until Kurt spoke.

"You know, I got a special delivery today," Kurt said appreciatively. "A big bouquet of roses."

Blaine blushed as he took a bite of a potato.

"You wouldn't know about such a beautiful gift, would you?" Kurt asked, concerned.

"They were a peace offering."

"I know. The card said you were sorry," Kurt reminded him. "For what?"

"I thought you were going to break up with me," Blaine confessed. "It was a blanket apology for all the yelling and disrespect I shouldn't have shown you."

"Baby," Kurt lammented, hugging Blaine tight, "I would never break up with you for being a brat."

Blaine snorted.

"That being said, you aren't going to get away with that," Kurt said seriously. "But the flowers were lovely, and now everyone at the office is jealous that I have such a thoughtful boyfriend."

Blaine smiled delighted.

They finished up their food, and Kurt scooped Blaine up.

"Do you want to play or take a bath?" Kurt asked curiously, "We're doing both, it just depends on what you want to do first.

"Play," Blaine said excitedly.

* * *

Blaine was naked with his arms and legs hogtied together and a gag in his mouth.

Kurt surveyed his sub thoughtfully. He added a blindfold after a moment.

"I could just leave you here like this and no one would ever know," Kurt said uninterestedly, pacing back in forth. "I could do anything to you right now."

"Pwls," Blaine begged through his gag.

"What was that?" Kurt asked, staring down at Blaine expectantly.

"Pwls urt!" Blaine begged again.

"Little piggies need to speak clearly if they want something."

Blaine whined.

Kurt walked over to the desk in the corner and sat down. He pulled out one of the books that Blaine had said he had to read, and continued from page 43, turning the pages loudly. By page 50, Blaine was wiggling uncomfortable. By page 60, he'd started to cry cathartically.

Kurt came back to Blaine and undid his ties. He removed the gag and blindfold.

Kurt helped him stretch his legs out a few times to prevent cramping and then let Blaine collapse in his arms.

"It's okay. I'm right here. You're safe," Kurt soothed as Blaine's clung onto him tightly. "I love you so much, baby. I'm never going to leave you."

Kurt let Blaine cry until he ran out of tears.

He went to get up, but Blaine desperately grasped for him.

"Shh, I'm just going a few feet to get you some water, okay baby," Kurt reassured.

Kurt returned and sat next to Blaine letting him lean on him as Blaine drank thirstily from the bottle.

"Thank you, Sir," Blaine mumbled as he took another sip.

You know, I think it's about time we write a contract and make it official," Kurt said thoughtfully. "So people in the community know you're mine, if we ever decide to explore."

"Please, Amour," Blaine smiled, blinky eyed.

"Do you want to keep that name?" Kurt asked curiously. "I know you call me Sir sometimes."

"I'd like to keep it. You are my love, my soulmate, my best friend, my Amour," Blaine admitted. "But maybe Sir in certain situations. I'm not really sure what those are."

"Okay," Kurt nodded. "I know I couldn't imagine calling you anything else."

* * *

Later that night, after their bath and Blaine's essay, they laid in bed. They were comfortably relaxed, curled around each other.

"I've been thinking all night about your punishment, and I've decided that you just aren't allowed to read recreationally for one week," Kurt said thoughtfully,

"But I just started reading a new book!" Blaine complained.

"Well, maybe you'll think of that when you start misbehaving," Kurt concluded.

Blaine exhaled loudly in protest.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Reviews are amazing. Please Review


	10. Halloween

Blaine was excited. He'd gone to the store and bought all sorts of decorations. They were going to have a Halloween party and invite all their old and new friends. And Kurt told him that he was responsible for turning their apartment into a Halloween paradise.

This year, Kurt would pick their costumes. He hoped they were going to be something fun.

Blaine had already passed out flyers to all his friends and emailed those he couldn't.

* * *

The day of their Halloween party, they woke up late.

It was the weekend, which meant they had the whole day to lie around and get ready for tonight.

Blaine still didn't know what their costumes were. Kurt had kept that a secret, wanting a big reveal when he did show Blaine.

"Will you show me now?" Blaine asked from his position on the couch, his head in Kurt's lap as they watched Project Runway.

"If I do, you have to wear it for the rest of the day," Kurt decided.

"Will I like it?" Blaine asked curiously.

"I like it," Kurt responded with a wicked grin.

"Now, I'm afraid of what it could be," Blaine smiled, his hand coming up behind Kurt's neck and meeting Kurt in the middle for a kiss.

"You're going to be adorable," Kurt assured, a twinkle of amusement in his eye.

"Okay, I have to see it," Blaine said, sitting up on the couch.

Kurt took Blaine's hand and led him into their playroom. He opened the armoire that held their costumes and pulled out one of the bags.

"Open it," Kurt commanded, smirking.

Blaine listened and gently took it out of its protective bag.

"A bunny?" Blaine asked dumbfoundedly.

"And I'm a carrot," Kurt said matter of factly. "I saw the costume, and I just couldn't stop imagining how adorable you would look!"

"But a bunny though?" Blaine asked again.

"Do you not like it?" Kurt asked with an edge in his voice.

"No," Blaine quickly reversed his tone. "I'm just surprised. I expected scary or reality TV."

"I considered that. But then I saw the bunny, and I had to see you pull it off," Kurt smiled. "Try it on!"

Blaine sighed, "You're lucky I love you so much."

He slipped into the bunny onesie, pulling the hood on so the ears stuck up.

"It's so much cuter than I thought," Kurt laughed, grabbing a camera off their desk and taking a few pictures.

Blaine pouted, looking even cuter.

"Baby, don't look so glum," Kurt finally said. "It isn't your costume. I just really wanted to see how cute you'd be."

"Oh," Blaine bit his lip.

Kurt went deeper into the armoire and pulled out a bag.

"This is your real costume," Kurt said wickedly.

"What is it?" Blaine asked fearfully. That didn't look like it covered very much

"You're a sexy lion," Kurt explained. "And I am a sexy lion tamer. Complete with whip."

Blaine's eyes widened when Kurt produced the whip from the armoire.

"We'll put these on when it's time to get ready," Kurt said. "For now, I'd like to cuddle with my adorable bunny."

* * *

Blaine put on his lion costume. It barely covered anything. Just four furry cuffs for his arms and legs and a furry pair of underwear. It also contained a furry mane and a metal collar with a chain.

"It's so the lion tamer can control his lion," Kurt had explained as he stared at Blaine, licking his lips.

Kurt's costume consisted of leather pants, boots, a lion tamer jacket, and a whip.

He was hardly considered dressed either.

Kurt finished up all the touches to his own costume and then went over to Blaine. He brushed Blaine's hair artfully into a mane until it looked perfect.

"You look very beautiful, baby," Kurt concluded, pecking Blaine on the lips.

"And you're gorgeous, Amour," Blaine decided, trying to capture Kurt's lips, but he pulled away.

"Go make sure everything is set up and ready. Our guests should be arriving soon."

Kurt followed Blaine out of their playroom and locked the door behind him. He didn't want anyone trying to get in there. That was his personal space with Blaine, even more so than their apartment.

* * *

"Wanky. Hummel let you wear that in front of people?" Santana asked amused.

The party was in full swing, and friends old and new showed up in full costume to enjoy the festivities.

"He picked it out actually," Blaine said defensively. "He's dressed as a lion tamer."

"You two have become nude gays, haven't you?" Santana questioned him.

"I don't think think that's really your business," Blaine said, rolling his eyes at Santana.

"You two spend way too much time together. You're starting to pick up his mannerisms," Santana accused. "That's why I'm single."

"You broke up with Brittany?" Blaine asked surprised. "Why? You seemed to really like her."

"Because long distance is hard," Quinn supplied, walking up to them with a smile.

Blaine hugged her hard. "I thought the train was horribly delayed, and you couldn't come?!"

"And miss you in such a slutty costume? Never," Quinn grinned. "I've got to see the other part of this costume. Where's Kurt?"

"He was with Elliot and Dani last time I saw him," Blaine said absently. "I think they're planning a coup to get Rachel away from the microphone."

Just then, the music turned off and Rachel look down at the microphone, confused.

Kurt, Dani, and Elliot came out of the bedroom and made their way to the little stage Blaine had constructed for karaoke. They shooed Rachel off the stage and went up themselves.

"So we've been tinkering with the idea of starting a band," Kurt explained. "And we thought we'd give you a little taste."

Elliott took the microphone from Kurt, and they performed "Applause" by Lady Gaga.

"Who's the hottie with green hair?" Santana asked.

"That's Dani. She's my friend from work," Blaine grinned knowingly. "She bats for your team."

"Kurt's costume is great," Quinn smirked. "Do you have plans for that whip later?"

"That's none of your business, Quinn Fabray," Blaine blushed.

"Those two are so vanilla, Quinn. They wouldn't even know what to do with it," Santana added.

* * *

The song Elliott was singing ended and everyone clapped. Santana took them leaving the stage as a chance to get to know "that Dani girl." Within minutes, they'd found a place to sit and Satana was stumbling over her words trying to flirt.

"Good for Dani," Blaine commented when he saw them.

"So how's Yale going?" Blaine asked, smiling at Quinn.

"The classes are tough, but I feel like a Gilmore Girl."

"No Logan yet?" Blaine teased.

"I don't think there will be. I had enough of that drama in high school," Quinn rejected.

"No drama at all?" Blaine asked in disbelief.

"Well, I am dating a Whiffenpoof," Quinn confessed.

"I know a few Whiffenpoofs. What's his name?" Blaine asked eagerly.

"Wesley Montgomery," Quinn blushed.

Blaine started laughing. "You're dating Wes?"

"Who's dating Wes?" Kurt asked as he walked over.

"Quinn's dating Wes." Blaine continued laughing.

"Does he still keep a gavel next to his bed?" Kurt asked eagerly.

"Okay, how do you two know him?" Quinn asked suspiciously.

"He was head Warbler when we went to Dalton," Blaine explained, still laughing slightly.

"He's a nice guy, if not a little...neurotic," Kurt smiled. "But I can see you two getting along."

"He is," Quinn confirmed. "But I like him."

"I'm happy for you," Blaine decided giving her a hug.

"And I'm happy for the both of you for the kinky shit I know you're planning for tonight," Quinn grinned knowingly.

"Quinn, you know I'm-" Blaine started as he blushed.

"I know, asexual. But I don't believe for a second you two aren't having sex," Quinn smirked. "Unlike most of our friends, I actually understand that it's just attraction that's different. That doesn't stop you two from humping like bunnies, you've still got an active sex drive."

Kurt gaped. "How would you even know that?"

"I've lied about sex. I know what it looks like," Quinn said, amused.

* * *

The party went on for several more hours and Blaine was able to talk to all his friends and some of Kurt's friends as well.

He was a little wary over one of Kurt's co-workers, Chase. He seemed like he wasn't all that happy to see Kurt's arm around Blaine.

Still, he remained polite, so Blaine didn't say anything about it until later when they were cleaning their apartment from the party.

"Do you think that Chase is-" Blaine started.

"He has a crush on me, yes," Kurt confirmed. "Nothing's going to ever happen with it. It's harmless, so don't worry."

"That's what I thought about Sebastian," Blaine worried.

"That cheap Ken doll rip-off was never harmless, baby."

"But that's what I mean," Blaine continued worrying.

"Chase isn't going to hurt me," Kurt reassured. "He's just some guy at the office."

Blaine nodded as they finished cleaning up their living room.

"I think we should change our sheets," Blaine said thoughtfully as they made their way into the kitchen to clean up there. "God knows who went in there. I know I saw Santana at one point."

Kurt shuddered in disgust, "We could just throw them out. I think I saw Rachel sneak in there with Brody as well."

"We'll wash them a few times," Blaine suggested. "We're college students, we can't afford to buy another set that nice."

They could, Kurt knew. But he also knew Blaine didn't really like relying on his trust fund for more than paying bills. He wanted to prove that he could earn it.

"We'll wash them," Kurt agreed. "But that doesn't mean I'm not going to bitch at our friends about it."

"I wouldn't expect you to do anything less," Blaine grinned.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait.


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

The next few weeks flew by fast with Kurt and Blaine studying and sequentially taking their midterms. Soon it was the day before Thanksgiving.

Kurt and Blaine were deep in a scene.

Blaine was nude with his arms and legs tied up as Kurt ran his hand along his body.

"Such a good boy," Kurt murmured. "I think you deserve a present."

"Please, Amour," Blaine begged, wiggling in desperation.

"Sit still," Kurt's hand came down on Blaine's hip, stilling Blaine's movements.

"The only question is what does my Blaine deserve?" Kurt said to himself.

Just then their doorbell rang.

Kurt looked at Blaine confused. "Were we expecting anyone?"

"No, Amour," Blaine said, just as confused. "Maybe Isabelle got the wrong day?"

"I'll be right back, baby," Kurt sighed, pressing a kiss to Blaine's head as he made his way out of the room. He closed the door to their playroom and went to the front door.

He opened the door and his eyes widened.

"Don't just stand there, invite us in," Pam laughed at his reaction.

Kurt moved away from the door. Pam, Cooper, his Dad and Carole walked inside the apartment.

"Surprise!" Cooper grinned "We're here for Thanksgiving!"

Burt whistled as they made their way to the living room. "This is a hell of a place you got here, Kurt."

"Where's my Blainey?" Pam smiled, looking around for him.

Kurt swallowed hard. He needed to get to Blaine and untie him before anyone tried to get into their playroom.

"He was just finishing up an English paper," Kurt covered, panic starting to set in. "I'll go get him"

Kurt went into the playroom, carefully closing the door behind him.

He hurried over to Blaine and struggled to untie him in his haste.

"Our families are here," Kurt panicked.

"Our family," Blaine said sweetly starting to daydream.

"Baby, your brother could come through that door any second. Or worse, my dad!"

Blaine's eyes widened, and he started helping Kurt with the ties once his hands were free.

When Blaine was free, they looked around at the room.

"How are we supposed to-" Blaine started.

"I thought about that when I was setting everything up, don't worry, baby," Kurt said, calming him down. "Go get dressed."

Kurt walked around and quickly picked up anything they wouldn't be able to explain and put it away. Then, he went to work turning various furniture into innocuous chairs, tables, and the like.

Blaine went to leave the room, fully clothed, but Kurt stopped him. He patted Blaine's hair down to make it look less like sex hair.

"Better," Kurt assured him as they opened the door and were greeted by their families.

"There you are," Pam grinned, pulling Blaine into a hug.

Kurt found Cooper, Burt, and Carole sitting on the couch.

"So, not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you guys doing here?" Kurt asked with a smile.

"Can't I visit my little brothers?" Cooper asked in mock offense. "Even if one did threaten me with bodily harm?"

"I'm not your brother, Cooper," Kurt said offhandedly as he turned to his dad.

"Pam called and asked if we wanted to come to Thanksgiving in New York," Burt explained. "I'm surprised you never mentioned it."

"I didn't know it was happening. We don't even have a big enough Turkey," Kurt explained. "We were just going to have an orphan Thanksgiving with our friends."

"We'll just have to go for a shopping trip," Carole smiled a little too brightly.

* * *

Pam made reservations at a hotel close to their apartment for her and Cooper. But Kurt's dad and Carole would stay in the apartment. Once they figured out where everyone was sleeping, Blaine went into the kitchen. He returned a minute later.

"We don't have enough ingredients to feed everyone," Blaine said, directing his words to Kurt.

"We'll just have to go pick up some, won't we?" Pam said sweetly.

"We can get the food for tomorrow as well," Carole said.

"Coop, Blainey-why don't you come with us?" Pam told them.

Blaine's eyes darted to Kurt.

Kurt smiled. "I think that's a good idea."

Blaine relaxed and followed them out of the apartment.

* * *

"How's life in New York, bud?" Burt asked in interest.

Kurt took a seat next to him. "It's been great. Vogue has been amazing, and I love NYU."

"How about you and Blaine?" Burt asked.

"We had a big fight when Finn was here. But it was for the best," Kurt admitted. "I'd been working long hours and missing out on the college experience. And pretending that he wasn't doing things that irritated me."

"Sounds like you," Burt laughed. "And I'm glad. It's not healthy not to fight sometimes."

"I thought he was going to break up with me," Kurt huffed at his dad laughing.

"You two are practically attached at the hip. He wouldn't break up with you," Burt rolled his eyes.

"Why are you here, dad?" Kurt asked seriously. "I appreciate the visit, but we'll see each other for Christmas."

"You got me," Burt admitted. "Kurt, I have something to tell you and I came here because it's the kind of thing I need to tell you face-to-face."

"I don't like the sound of that, Dad," Kurt said fearfully.

"Look, I'm just going to come out and say it because there's no good way to say it. Uh, I have prostate cancer," Burt confessed.

"Oh god, I feel like I'm going to be sick," Kurt said, looking at his father devastated.

"Hey hey hey. Calm down, Kurt. Do I look like a guy who's dying? We caught it early. The cure rate is nearly 100%," Burt soothed him.

"For healthy people, Dad. You've already had a heart attack!" Kurt shot back, looking over his father fearfully, like he could drop dead at any second.

"The heart attack is what made me get checkups twice a year," Burt explained, pulling Kurt into a hug when he realized Kurt wasn't taking the news lightly.

"It's just really scary to think that when I finally reach my destiny, that you won't be around to see it," Kurt confessed hiding his head in Burt's shoulder.

"Hey, I will be there. I promise," Burt said, patting Kurt's back.

They stayed silent for a moment, letting Kurt absorb the information.

"Look, can I just give you one piece of advice while we're still talking father to son?" Burt asked. "This is third time I've had to stare death in the eye. And you know the one thing I took away from all that? You've got to hold the people you love close to you no matter what."

"I don't understand," Kurt said wiping away a few tears as he straightened up.

"You've got to trust Blaine enough to realize you aren't going to break up just because you had a fight," Burt clarified. "I know how hard it was for you last year. But that boy loves you. And fighting over a pop streamer or even toothpaste on the towels isn't going to make him end things."

"I do trust him," Kurt assured his dad. "It's just, we irritate each other sometimes."

Burt shook his head. "Then talk about it. And don't keep it to yourself till it starts a fight."

"I don't do that," Kurt denied.

Burt gave him a look of disbelief.

"Okay, maybe I do," Kurt sighed.

* * *

"It's still on. We just had family come into town. So we've changed the time," Blaine said into the phone as he followed his brother into his apartment. "Good. We'll see you tomorrow."

He hung up the phone and helped Carole and his mom start to prepare food.

"Blainey, why don't you go watch the game with the rest of the boys?" Pam offered with some insistence.

Blaine tried to protest, but they shooed him out of the kitchen.

The second he saw Kurt, he knew something was wrong. He looked defeated.

Blaine had to resist the urge of dropping to his knees and letting Kurt take what he needed from him.

Instead, he took a seat next to Kurt and squeezed his hand questioningly.

"I'll tell you later," Kurt promised as he pulled Blaine closer.

"That's 20 bucks, Mr. TV star," Burt laughed.

"What?"

"I bet your brother that it would take less than a minute before you two were attached again."

"You're so clingy," Cooper complained, handing Burt a twenty.

* * *

Later that night, after his dad and Carole went to bed, Kurt propped himself up on the couch to talk to Blaine.

"Are you sure you're okay on the floor, baby?" Kurt asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, Amour. It's comforting being able to look up at you..." Blaine explained, reaching up to take Kurt's hand. "Like when I crawl around the apartment."

"As long as you're sure," Kurt laid back down, squeezing Blaine's hand.

The room was quiet for a moment.

"What was wrong earlier today? After I came back from the store, you seemed...depressed," Blaine worried.

"It's nothing," Kurt lied.

"Kurt," Blaine sighed in frustration, "if it was nothing, it wouldn't have affected you so much."

"My Dad has cancer."

Blaine gasped, completely at loss for words.

"He said they caught it early, and that it's treatable," Kurt continued. "But what if it doesn't work?"

Blaine climbed up onto the couch and held Kurt as he started crying.

"Then they'll try something else," Blaine soothed him. "We won't let them quit until your dad is cured."

"What if he dies?" Kurt sobbed at his own words. "I don't want to be an orphan."

"He's not going to, and you won't be," Blaine reassured him, wiping away a few tears of his own.

"What if the stress gives him another heart attack?" Kurt worried, hiding his tears in Blaine's shoulder.

"Carole's a nurse, Kurt. She knows how to take care of him," Blaine pointed out, telling himself as much as Kurt. "She wouldn't let it happen."

They stayed in the position until they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long. I really have no excuse


	12. Ceremony

The next morning, Blaine woke up to the feel of marker on his face. He opened his eyes and kicked his leg out at Cooper.

"Grow up," Blaine huffed.

He looked over at Kurt dosing away with a marker mustache.

"And don't draw on my boyfriend either."

"I hear you've been telling our mother about your nonexistent sex life." Cooper asked noisily. "That's what friends are for. But you don't have any of those."

"At least I have a job performing," Blaine argued.

"Coop, honey, let them sleep," Pam said sweetly.

Blaine stretched out and placed a kiss on Kurt's forehead. He went to sit up, but Kurt tightened his hold.

"Mine," Kurt growled, looking as if he was still sleeping, his legs coming out to wrap around Blaine's leg.

Blaine layed back down, letting Kurt cuddle him close.

"Kurt, let me go make you breakfast," Blaine asked quietly.

"No breakfast, cuddling," Kurt replied with a smile, not opening his eyes.

"My mom and brother are here," Blaine warned as he felt Kurt's morning erection against his leg. "And you've got marker on your face."

Kurt's eyes snapped open at that. He touched his face looking for the marker ink, not feeling anywhere wet enough to tell.

He glanced over at Blaine and giggled.

"They're like little Doritos," Kurt cooed. "That's adorable."

Blaine looked at Kurt confused.

Kurt gestured to his eyebrows.

"Cooper!" Blaine sat up annoyed.

* * *

Later on in the day, after Blaine and Kurt were banned from their kitchen for trying to help too much, dinner was served.

Their friends had slowly arrived throughout the day.

Dani had teasingly shown up with a penis-shaped cake for the afterparty, but Kurt hid it fast before his Dad or Blaine's mom could see it.

Now their table was filled with guests and food.

Burt cut the turkey, and then it was a free-for-all on the food.

"What was you friend's name again?" Cooper asked, pointing at Rachel.

"That depends," Blaine said, looking at Cooper suspiciously.

"I just want to talk about current events," Cooper crossed his arms. "If it leads to a date, well who knows."

"In that case, her name is Brittany," Blaine supplied.

Kurt looked over at Blaine with an eyebrow raised.

"Fine, it's Rachel," Blaine admitted, wanting Kurt's disapproving look to go away.

Cooper had already turned to talk to Rachel.

He'd figure it out, Blaine conceded, telling Kurt under his breath.

After dinner, Burt suggested they all go out for pie.

Kurt was conflicted. They had plans, but his dad had cancer. Shouldn't he be spending as much time with his dad as he could?

"We could go" Blaine offered, sensing Kurt's dilemma.

"No. We have people coming over and a night planned" Kurt denied.

"C'mon Burt, leave the kids to their party," Carole said with a smile leading him out of the apartment behind Pam.

"Brittany and I would love to stay, but we've got plans." Cooper winked.

"Rachel." She corrected "You'll see it up in lights soon"

"Gazuntite" Cooper replied as he lead her out the door.

* * *

Soon their after party was in full swing.

Isabelle, Kurt's boss arrived amid all the chaos.

Blaine wasn't sure how he should feel about her. He knew Kurt loved her like a surrogate mother with the keys to the world of fashion. But to Blaine, she was the reason he stayed up late waiting for his Dom.

Still, she was his Dom's mentor and he wouldn't dare be rude to her. He stayed quiet and let Kurt and her talk.

"I get it now." Isabelle remarked with a grin. "I wouldn't want to go to all our little after hour parties either with such a handsome man waiting up at home."

Kurt's eyes twinkled pulling Blaine closer.

"Now don't get any ideas ." Kurt teased

"Too young." Isabelle assured "Older Brother?"

"Handsome, but conceited" Kurt admitted

"I've dated models, Kurt" Isabelle grinned. "You'll have to introduce us someday if he's even half as cute as his little brother."

Kurt laughed "We'll see. He's usually on the West Coast though."

Awhile later, Blaine was preparing more appetisers.

Kurt came into the kitchen and dragged him away.

"Go into the playroom and put on the outfit I laid out for you." Kurt said softly "Then come back to me."

Kurt watched him carefully sneaking into their playroom and sighed when it was clear no one had noticed.

It would be incredibly embarrassing if someone like Satana, who currently was laughing at something Dani said, got into that room. They'd never live it down.

In record time, Blaine returned, looking dashing in the suit Kurt picked for him.

"Ready?" Kurt asked grabbing Blaine's hand and holding onto it tight.

"For what, Amour?" Blaine responded looking around, wondering what Kurt could be refering it.

"I'm going to claim you in front of our friends" Kurt said matter factly leading the way to where he would make the announcement.

Blaine stopped walking.

"What?" Blaine asked in surprise "I'm not sure I'm comfortable with that."

"Relax, baby." Kurt sighed placing his hands on the sides of Blaine's face. "Nothing graphic or telling. To them, it's like a renewing the vows of our promise ring." Kurt promised as he pressed a kiss to Blaine's forehead. "Are you comfortable with that?"

Blaine nodded.

"Words, Blaine" Kurt chided.

"I'm comfortable with that." Blaine assured.

Kurt took Blaine's hand again and led him to a spot where they could see everyone.

He cleared his throat trying to get everyone's attention.

No one noticed.

Blaine picked up a cup and clinked it.

The noise receded and most looked towards them.

"Thank you baby." Kurt whispered then spoke at normal level. "If I could get everyone's attention, Blaine and I thought we could use this opportunity to renew our promises to each other in front of all our friends."

"Seriously, Lady Hummel?" Santana snipped "I did not sign up to watch the pretty pony show."

"I think it's cute, Santana" Dani cooed.

"I'm going to need some more alcohol." Santana complained.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You are welcome to leave, Satan- Santana."

* * *

They decided to wait till everyone left to do the ceremony. Santana had ruined the moment and didn't plan to leave until Dani did.

"It's better this way, Amour." Blaine assured "We don't have to censor ourselves."

"I know, baby." Kurt sighed "I just wanted to share how much I love you with our friends."

Blaine nodded knowingly. "Me too"

"Go get your kneeling pillow" Kurt commanded a smile never leaving his face.

Blaine hurried out of the room and returned seconds later. He immediately fell onto his knees in front of Kurt.

"I didn't say you could kneel" Kurt commented as he played with Blaine's hair.

"I'm sorry, Amour." Blaine looked up playfully.

Kurt grinned "No you aren't. But I'll let you get away with it this time."

"Thank you, amour." Blaine nuzzled Kurt's hip.

Kurt walked over to his coat and took out a piece of paper.

"Ready?" Kurt asked coming back to Blaine.

"Ready" Blaine confirmed adjusting himself on his pillow.

"I read up on all kinds of different ceremonies. And I'm still not sure which one we should do." Kurt worried.

Blaine's hand came up to hold Kurt's reassuringly "Don't worry, Kurt. It's just us.'

Kurt sighed deeply and nodded.

"Well we obviously don't need to go over limits, unless you want to." Kurt said taking charge after his moment of weakness.

"Not really, Amour. It's been 2 years. I think you know what I do and don't like." Blaine smiled up at Kurt.

"Neck up." Kurt commanded his fingers running along Blaine's pulse point. He expertly unlocked Blaine's collar and effortlessly added a new charm.

"You know how much I love you, right baby?" Kurt asked absently as he relocked Blaine's collar and gently fixed the way it hung around Blaine's neck.

"Of course, Amour." Blaine smiled up at Kurt dopily.

"Blaine? I am a man who has always lived in the shadows. Everyone, who's come into my life has always tried to pull me out into the sun or push me back into the darkness. I've been bullied, outed, and misunderstood and I honestly thought that I would never find real love." Kurt took a deep breath thinking of the day he met Blaine. "Then you came along, and even if someone had told me that it wasn't gonna work out and that at the end of all of our struggling and all of our work, it would just end in heartache..I would've said yes. A thousand times yes. I would've suffered it all, just for the tiny chance to be standing here with you I'm a work in progress, Blaine . But you don't ask me to come out of the shadows. You help me rip away anything that's blocking the sun. It's time us to walk into the sunshine together. Forever. Is that something you wanna do?"

Blaine wiped away a tear as he looked up at Kurt breathlessly "I do."

"I do" Kurt grinned struggling to not cry himself.

He stroked across Blaine's cheek. "Now all we have to do is sign our contract and we'll officially be considered only each others for as long as you desire."

"Forever" Blaine promised "Like you said."

"I think our families might like a wedding though, baby." Kurt laughed

"Is that a proposal?" Blaine asked nuzzling Kurt's leg as he signed his name with a flourish on the paper in front of him.

"No." Kurt admitted signing the contract himself

Blaine pouted his lip

"I think that's your responsibility." Kurt tapped his promise ring teasingly.

"Oh" Blaine grinned widely

* * *

Kurt and Blaine sealed their contract with a make out on their couch with Catfish playing in the background on low. They had plans for after their parents left, but for now they were content.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's all I've got. If you've got any suggestions on how to continue or simply want to prompt something in this universe tell me in the reviews or at: Kurtmarriedblaine.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> It's been a journey writing pretty much the longest thing I've ever written. I mean a series of 3 fics... maybe I'll write an epilogue at some point. Once again suggestions/prompts are lovely and wanted. Even if its not in this verse. Maybe you want more Kurt's blaine or just an idea that I can play around with.
> 
> I don't know if you've seen but roxymusicandlayers on tumblr has been making me (and others) covers for this series. They are beautiful. Also she is one of my beta's for this series.  
> If anyone could tell me how to add the lovely covers on Ao3 I would greatly appreciate it cause I have no clue.


End file.
